Us Til' Infinity
by eLoiise
Summary: "That's a sad view?" Lauren said as she glanced to the direction I was staring. She, just like I did, saw Uriah and Tris being so sweet. "Sad? It's cute" Tori said as she caught up to us. Both Lauren and I look at her. She looked back at us, her smile fading. "Oh!" "Four, if Tris is the one, the time will come" Tori said reassuringly as we sat down at our table.
1. Prologue

**FOUR**

"There you are, Four. I kept on looking for you." I hear the shuffle of footsteps from behind me. From Lauren. I knew that voice from anywhere. She was, somehow, the closest person I have in this faction.

"Why were you looking for me?" I ask her.

"Well, it's Banquet night. You didn't even go congratulate Tris. Did you hear she ranked first?" She asked.

_Tris_! I hear my heart beating. She was the reason I left early anyways. Uriah and her. I sigh. How can I tell Lauren about all of this? But still, she deserves to know. I've never hidden anything from Lauren and this isn't an exception. I sigh again.

"You alright, Four?" she asked again. For the first time, I shift my glance from outside to Lauren. Outside my apartment, was a view deck overlooking the Pit. I can see everything from here. This is why I chose this apartment in the first place.

"Want to come in my apartment?" I said tilting my head to the door.

She laughs hysterically, "I'm afraid Four." she said sarcastically. That's why I always liked Lauren's company. She always knows how to make me smile. I roll my eyes and drag her inside the room so we can talk about my 'little' problem.

* * *

**TRIS**

After they project the top ten on the stage, everybody went partying. Only Christina, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and I were left inside the dining hall. We were still drinking the punch down our stomachs and eating the cakes of Dauntless. Apparently, our happiness doesn't want to fade.

Earlier, I was looking for Four. He left the Banquet early which got me confused. Why will an instructor leave so early at a Banquet?

We were all still laughing when Uriah breathe out a sigh and turned towards me.

"Tris, I have to tell you something!" he said cupping both my hands between his.

I feel my heart beating. I don't know what to think. I look at Uriah and smile "Are you alright?" I ask.

"Of course I am" He protested. I bit my lower lip still smiling. "Maybe you're drunk!" then I push him making him lose his balance. Everyone laughs but then, Uriah catches his balance again and looks at me. We all stop our laughter when he took my face between his hands and then he planted his lips on mine. All of a sudden, I hear nothingness. All of the laughter has subsided. Then Uriah lets me go. He places his forehead on top of mine and exhales a sigh.

"Since we met at the Initiation, I know that we'll be great friends. I never knew that the friendship that I feel for you would grow into something more, something extraordinary that I haven't felt before." he whispers, well I thought it was. In all this silence, it was already loud for everyone to hear.

My heart beats faster now. I didn't know what to expect. Christina and Will stopped drinking their punch, Marlene's eyes were bulging and Lynn stopped, the spoon containing a piece of cake towards her mouth.

"I like you, Tris. If it's possible, I could even say I love you but now, can I ask you a question?"

I manage to nod over my surprise.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Marlene releases a shriek. Lynn's spoon drops to the ground, Will and Christina stare at us. Then suddenly, the four of them lean forward, waiting for me to answer.

I smile, Uriah's a great friend. But then my mind whirls. I never felt this way before and now, my heart can't go back to its normal pace. I breath in and out and looked at Uriah. I know my heart doesn't beat for him but during this past few days, it was always Uriah who makes me feel safe, who makes me feel happy, who keeps me away from harm, well, unless Four doesn't find me first._ Four!_ He's the reason I can't think. _But what about him?_ I ask myself. We were nothing but an initiate and an instructor and, being honest, I never felt anything for Four. Or did I?

Uriah waits for my answer. I stay silent and then I gulp. He then shakes his head and fly his hand on his forehead seeming like this was all a mistake. You can see at the way he bows his head that he was hurt. But I smile and answer...

"Yes, Uriah, yes!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is my first time to post anything here so sorry for the grammatical errors and all the typos. I respect reviews in any form :). Hope you enjoy it :*. **


	2. Chapter 1

**FOUR**

Lauren and I enter the room. This is always how it goes. It gets me more comfortable to talk inside my room than outside, fear of someone overhearing. I sat on the small sofa chair at the end of my bed and let Lauren sit on my bed. We react as normally as we do when this situation happens. Adjusting ourselves in our comfortable positions then at the same time, we sigh. This makes me laugh. I stare at the floor, my hands locked together.

Lauren then shifts her gave towards me.

"So what's with Four?" She asks, putting her feet up and Indian sat on my bed. I smile. She looked so cute in that position. She seems to notice that I don't answer and I had no plans to, sooner or later. From my peripheral vision, I see her roll her eyes. "I mean you did leave the Banquet early!" She adds. I sigh then moved my chair just in front of the bed to meet her gaze.

"I just wasn't in the mood to join in on the party. Got nauseous." I tried to lie. Somehow inside me I still can't tell Lauren about Tris. My longing for her even before initiation. That moment when she jumped. The moment our hands linked together as I tried to help her up. I stare at the ceiling. _You could tell, Lauren. You always told her everything. Why is this any different._ I tell myself.

Lauren seemed to notice that I wasn't in my world. She knew that I was thinking deep so she waited for me to snap back to reality but unfortunately, I can't. So she coughs under her breath making me stare at her.

"I wasn't raised in Candor for nothing. Seriously, Four, you think you can lie to me? You're my best friend!" she said laying her hands on her lap. I look at her.

"I know what that look is, it's a girl, isn't it?" Sometimes I hate how Lauren knows me so much, how there's still Candor in her that she can still read me. Sometimes, you don't even need to tell her things, she'll read you anyways. I don't really know how she realized that my problem today was a girl, _the_ girl being exact. The First Jumper, the one who located the other team's destination in capture the flag, the one who ranked first. But then, I know that she really does know what I'm thinking from the grin she shows to me.

"Who is it, Four?" She says, an eyebrow up and still, a grin plastered just below her freckled nose. I smile.

"It's not who you'll think." I said. "You'd be totally surprised if you've found out!" I said then look up at her.

"Try me!" she said and I know I can never let this go. That she's just going to press questions towards me until I tell her what or who this is all about.

"Well, it's just..."

* * *

**TRIS**

Uriah and I walk hand in hand. Even though I still doubt on saying yes to him, I still know that these will be an amazing relationship. But will it? I didn't want to think about it but the thought just kept spilling on my mind. _What if, what if and what if_. I grunt below my voice and fortunately, Uriah didn't realize this. As we walk towards the apartment building where Christina, Marlene, Lynn and I shared a room, I look around. I felt as if someone was looking at me, at us. I look back to Uriah who didn't notice my weird behaviour. My head was still twisted so I can see anything over my shoulder. Unfortunately, I had limited access of what or _who_ it was behind me. I try to shove the thought away from my head but I can still feel the stares burning at the back of my head. I sigh. Then stare back and walk with Uriah.

"Are you alright?" he asks me pulling me a little closer to him which makes me smile.

"Yeah, just a little tired and paranoid. It's nothing!" I said.

"Paranoid, about what?" he asked me. Worry and curiosity were present in his voice. He pulls me closer and his hold on my waist tightened.

"You can tell me." he said, looking down at me.

"It's nothing." He looked at me and he doesn't believe what I was saying. I have to tell him but I don't "It's just weird. All of this. Finally being in Dauntless" I said. He smiles.

"You'll get used to it. I'm here to help you." he said. He stepped farther away from me, yet he kept our hand intertwined.

"I am Dauntless born, right?" He said, his arms wide open. I roll my eyes and he pulls me closer as we walk to the apartment.

Once we get to the apartment, I let out a sigh. All I know is here, I am safe. Not only is Uriah here, but I'm surrounded by my friends and Four is just two doors down mine. Again, I think about Four. _Why can't I remove him from my mind?_ I am not suppose to be thinking this way towards him. He's my instructor. _Not anymore!_ A voice behind my head says. _Stop Tris, it's not right!_ I said to myself ignoring the first voice that came to my mind. I just clutch Uriah's hand. He might have noticed me holding tighter than usual, making him look at me with curiosity. I smile at him letting him know it was just nothing, that I'm just happy and he just smiles at me back.

We pass by Uriah's room, which he shares with Will and Zeke, he's older brother and I expected him to stop. When he doesn't, I do. He turns to me and stares at me with another curios look, just like the one he gave me earlier.

"What's up?" he said going near me and wrapping his arms around my waists.

"Aren't you going to stop here. This is your room!" I said. He let's out a giggle and then kisses the tip of my nose that makes me blush. He leans close to me and whisper, "You're my girlfriend now, I have to at least be a gentleman to get you to your room safe!" he said. I smile. His room is just a few steps from ours. He will even see me safe even if he lets me walk to my room from here on but I don't argue. I hear the door behind me creak open.

"Oh come on, please get a room. Even though you are my brother, I don't want to see this sight when I look in my peephole." We let out a little giggle and I look at Zeke and smile.

"You still have my blessing Tris, no worries" He says as I look at him.

I smile and then Uriah let go my waist and walked me towards my room.

"Sorry if you don't have a girlfriend" Uriah shouts as his brother over his shoulder.

"I heard that and in fact..." but as he realized we weren't listening, he hissed and shut the door. I laugh under my breath.

We stand there in front and then Uriah leans closer to me.

"I love you, Tris!" he said. I smile and bite my lower lip still smiling, which, I somehow notice that I do frequently these past few days.

I'm just smile at him showing him how happy I was. I didn't know if I should answer that because I'm still so confused what to think, _what to feel_. He then leans closer and places a soft, short kiss on my lips, ignoring my silent treatment. He let's go of me then I open the door and went inside my room, looking at him as he walks towards his before closing the door. Once I know he was inside, I close it and stare at somehow, an expected sight.

* * *

**A/N **

**I am eternally grateful for those who followed this story and added it to their favourite (which I didn't expect to happen). I also thank those who sacrificed their time and reviewed my story. I am totally pleased. **

**Again, reviews in any form will be truly appreciated. Thank you again :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**TRIS**

When I open the door, I'm not surprise to see Lynn, Marlene and Christina looking at me with a look of utter excitement and glee. I roll my eyes and make my way to the bathroom to change into sleeping clothes. I throw a pillow at Lynn and Christina before I enter a bathroom. Lynn releases a shriek and Christina gives me a _oh-no-you-didn't_ look. I just laugh. Marlene was at her bunk laughing her ass out. With the sight of this, Lynn throws a pillow at her too, for fair game. I release a little giggle then went inside the bathroom. I can hear the girls laughing and giggling outside the bathroom. I roll my eyes and wash my face. I was glad that we were together, all of us. At least, no one had to leave and become Factionless. Then in the back of my mind, a picture of Al appeared. I remove the thought of him in my mind. He wasn't Factionless, but it will be better if he was.

"So, Tris? How's it being in a relationship?" I hear Lynn ask. I smile and then look at the mirror while I wipe my face dry. I still wasn't used to looking at the mirror. Growing up in Abnegation, it wasn't really something we do often. "It's different!" I answer. It seemed as if what I said was a faint whisper but the silence outsides proves to me it wasn't. Marlene, or I thought was her, coughs. "You know, I always thought you and Uriah will make a great pair" The faint voice of Marlene says making me sure that it was her that coughed a while earlier. "I hope it'll last" Lynn says suppressing a yawn.

"I hope so too" I say to myself under my breath.

I strip my pants and replace it with shorts that doesn't even show much legs so it wouldn't be such a problem. I keep my shirt on then went out of the bathroom while tucking my hair up into a bun.

"There's the sexy bunny!" Marlene jokes. I roll my eyes on her and hop on my bed. She just let's go of a laugh and lie on her pillow looking at the bottom of Lynn's bunk. We picked rooms with double-decker beds. We decided that four different beds will just take up much space. Sometimes, we were regretting not taking four different beds because the space in the room was rather large but it has its advantages.

"Goodnight ladies" Lynn says again suppressing another yawn. I look at Lynn and she was almost sleeping. Her back was on us and her blanket is just tucked underneath her underarms. I look at her and utter a goodnight back. She doesn't answer or look. For all I know is, she's already sleeping. Marlene is almost asleep, her eyes closing but then she forces it to open. I say goodnight to her to then she smiles and finally closes her eyes just after putting on her earphones.

"Tris?" I'm surprise that Christina is still awake but I answer her anyways, "What's up, Chris?" I ask her.

"It's not that I'm not happy for you and Uriah but are sure about it, about being a relationship with him?" Christina did grew up being frank and I never minded. But then when she asked me that question, I was dumbstruck. She didn't stutter, or even stop to breath when she was asking. It's as if her question was scripted, that it was memorized, that she wasn't afraid to say it. Whatever the reason for her asking, I didn't want to know. "I'm sorry, Tris. I never meant to offend you" I sigh. "I'm not offended, Chris. Don't worry!" I said . I hear her laugh and then, this time, she sighs.

"I'm not really sure, Chris. I mean, I just know that Uriah will actually make me happy." I said. She sighs again and I know that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"How long, Tris? How long will he be able to do that for you?" Chris said. I hear her shuffling in her bed and I know that she's already going to sleep. I try to sleep myself, moving around my bed finding a comfortable position but apparently, my eyes don't feel heavy and I just don't feel as if I'll be sleeping soon.

I bolt up my bed and walk out of the room, after putting on my sneakers. Slowly and carefully, I open the door, step out then close the it behind me. I walk quietly down the hallways not to disturb anyone. I stop in front of Four's room where you have a nice view of the Pit which makes me jealous for him having this room. Lights ballet around the pit, making it's way to every corner not missing anything. It looked beautiful way up here. It seems that the partying hasn't stopped. I never attended any parties here in Dauntless, neither in Abnegation and I sure hope I'll be in one soon.

_How long, Tris? How long will he be able to do that?_ Christina's words rung in my head. I didn't get it. I mean, I've been friends with Uriah for at least a long time now, and he never fails to make me happy. I can't even imagine getting bored with him. Leaning over the railing, which is in front of the glass so no one will attempt to jump onto the glass and down towards whatever is located below the Dauntless apartment, I stood still. It's as if a sudden realization has hit me. Maybe that wasn't what Christina meant. Uriah won't even get me bored, that's for sure. But then maybe it wasn't boredom that will end this relationship. I shift my gaze behind me where the door of Four's room stand. _What's with Four that I can't think straight?_ And why, after all this days, has he been in my head and I can't get them out? I sigh and decided to get back to my bedroom knowing that standing a few feet away from Four won't help me with this problem, which was trying to sleep.

Finally taking in to account the environment surrounding me, I hear an unfamiliar noise just behind me. I look back again, and start towards Four's bedroom instead. _What are you doing Tris? Your mind is just playing tricks on you._ The noise plays again, louder this time and my heart pounded in my chest. All I know now is just it isn't my mind at all, I really heard something. I was just a few feet from Four's door. Slowly, I walk nearer and nearer the door. The noise from inside the room echoes in my ear louder and louder as I get closer. It wasn't an unfamiliar noise now that I finally heard it clear but it's odd having only one person that lives inside that room to make that kind of sound. But he wasn't alone, and I knew it. _Why are you so worried Tris? They seem really happy inside_. My heart is pounding faster and faster in my chest. I gather composure then knock on the door. As I've expected, the noise stops. I hear shuffling inside the room and soft, whispered voices. I stand there waiting for about a couple of minutes before anyone considered opening the door. The pace of my heart beat went back to it's normal speed. Maybe my aching feet made it so. Expecting Four to open the door, I was astounded to see who I was facing.

"Tris!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, thank you for all the reviews and the follows and the favourite. You don't know how much it means to me.**

**For the 'Guest' who reviewed earlier, I am dying to know who you are. If you ever continue to read this story again, please do tell me who you are. Thank you for the criticism. I totally needed it. **

**I've tried my best to correct every grammatical error and typo in this story. I might not have corrected everything but I hope I did most. **

**Again, thank you for the support. I appreciate reviews of any kind. Hope you like it. :***


	4. Chapter 3

**FOUR**

"Tris"

As I hear her name pass through Lauren's mouth, I bolt up my chair and walk towards the door where the two women were standing. I stand beside Lauren and look down at Tris.

"Tris, hey. What made you come here?" I ask with that Four instructor voice that I used with my initiates during training. _Stupid Four, she's not your initiate anymore_. She wasn't looking up at me only at Lauren and she stayed silent. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. I hear the voice behind my head say again. Tris's hands intertwined in front of her and then she wasn't saying anything. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Tris?" Lauren snapped her back to reality and she stared at her as if not knowing why she was here. She closed her eyes and opened them about after 2 seconds.

"Oh, I was just adoring your lamp shade!" she said. Both Lauren and I look around and looked at my lampshade. It was a simple, square shape lamp, with bars holding it on my wall. Lauren looked at me with an eyebrow up and then we looked back at Tris after I shrug Lauren off.

"I'm sorry. I- I," then she stops and sucked in a heavy breath, "I was just down the hall and I heard noise from here. I'm sorry. I'll just be going back to my room." I said then she shifted her position. It was a lie. Even Lauren knew it. How Tris holds herself in front of us made us realize that it wasn't the real reason she was here but both Lauren and I shrug it off. She then starts towards the hall after sending a faint smile in our direction.

Lauren shifted her gaze at me and it looks as if she couldn't believe it, _believe me_. "What? You're just going to stand there? Talk to her, go!" she said. I hesitate but Lauren grabs my arm and shoves me out of my room as if I don't have the privilege to it anymore. I look back at her and she just smiles at me.

"Tris!" I shout just before she opens the door. She turns and looks at me, no expression present on her face. I ran to her, panting.

"Are you alright, Four?" she asks me. Still there was no expression in her face. Even if her tone is revealing worry, her face isn't.

"Um. I-I, was, um, just going to, uh, say sorry." I say then place my hands on my jeans' back pocket. "For what exactly?" Still, confusion wasn't obvious in her face. I sigh. "For waking you up. Lauren and I!" I said. She just nods. "I wasn't asleep so it was not problem." she says and I nod back. Suddenly, awkward silence fell upon us. I was looking around while she was just playing with her finger.

"So," Tris said at the same time as I said, "About-" But I stopped when I realized she spoke. She urges me to continue so I did.

"About Lauren being in my room. That was nothing, we were just hanging!" I say. She nods.

"I don't get why you should tell me." she say. A pang of anger and disappointed pierce my heart. _She doesn't even care_. If she does, she was hiding very well.

"I'm going to bed, Four. Good night!" she says smiling. I bid her good night and then she enters her room while I start toward my bedroom. I hear the door behind me shut while I turn the knob on my door, sighing. Lauren wasn't there so I assumed she went back to her room.

I lie on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why do I feel this way towards her? Why can't I think straight around her?_ When Tris was going up the Ferris wheel, I felt a pang of worry. Even though it was unlikely, I followed her facing my fear of heights for a fear of seeing her hurt up there. There were a lot of things that ran through my mind that day, _she might fall, she might slip and hurt herself_. It was a feeling I didn't understand back then. I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling. How can a simple Stiff-_girl_ like her make me feel this way? _Snap out of it Four. This isn't you_. I sigh and then close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

My alarm clock blasts on my bedside table. I, moaning, slam my fist to it stopping the annoying sound that has disturb my sombre for the past few years. I sit on the edge of my bed and then ran my fingers through my hair. I stand up and go to the bathroom to fix myself. I decided to catch breakfast after I shower. While I was drying my hair with a towel, a knock on the door makes me jump. I open the door and see Lauren, I, almost expecting it.

"No jogging today, you need to eat breakfast" Lauren said. She grabs my wrist and I manage to drop my towel at the table near my door and lock my door before Lauren could drag me down the cafeteria. Lauren said she'll just drop by and talk to Tori and asked me to go along. I shrug and then walk towards the cafeteria. I walk at the end of the line, which was, fortunately, short this day. I grab my normal breakfast when I heard Tori and Lauren coming inside. I nod and smile at the woman behind the counter she smiles back and I try to find a seat but when I turned towards the seat, I almost drop my food, when thankfully, Tori caught it for me, spilling a bit of my pineapple juice.

"Oh that's a sad view." Lauren says, apparently following my gaze.

"Sad? It's cute" Tori exclaims balancing both my tray and hers in her arms. Lauren and I both look at her. She looks at us, her smile fading. "Oh!" Lauren just shakes her head as we sat down on a table on which the view of Tris and Uriah snuggling around the corner was eaten up by the group of people who sat and walked in front of us. The thought made me sick.

"You never told me, Four. I'm sorry" Tori says. Lauren sighs and then starts to rip of the plastic bag of her sandwich. I slump down on my chair and raise my head but then Lauren puts her hand in front of my face.

"Don't you dare, Four. Your heart had enough for this day." I sigh. Apparently, Lauren's hand didn't block my view of Uriah standing from his chair. He was talking to someone, Tris maybe then moved towards the counter. I thought of dessert, maybe that's what he was going there for. When he passes by our table, Tori calls on him. He stops and stares.

"Tori, hey!" He says flashing a smile afterwards. Even though Uriah has Tris, I don't hate him. Envy rather was the feeling that was bottling up inside me.

"Hey, so how are you doing with the career picking?" Tori asks. Uriah sits down opposite me and then continues with the conversation.

"I was actually planning on training initiated but I don't think there's a spot." Uriah says. He might be joking because he was laughing.

"You could have mine. I mean you are a Dauntless-born initiate" Lauren jokes. "I mean, I could do with the resting" she adds.

He just smiles. Tori, looking at both Lauren and I asks Uriah.

"So, what does Tris want?" I'm taken aback by the question but Lauren looks at me as if saying, _she did warn you_.

"She hasn't told me." he says. "Oh right, speaking of Tris, I have to go." he adds then leaves the table. After some minutes, he passes back holding three plates of Dauntless cake.

"I think I'll have Dauntless cake myself" Lauren says as she stands up and struts toward the counter. Tori and I were left in the table.

"She's sweet you know, Tris." Tori says. I want to tell Tori to just shove the topic off but I didn't, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Four. I've gone to far but hey, if she is the one, the time will come" Apparently her reassuring words had made me feel better. Just after Lauren left, people start streaming out of the cafeteria. I now have a clear view of Tris's table now. I see them, sharing the cake in one plate. Same as Will and Christina but apparently, my attention was only towards Uriah and Tris. He was leaning towards her, whispering something in her ears. She laughs and then shoves a piece of cake in his mouth. He hooks a strand of hair that was covering her face over her hair. My stomach clenches. I stare down. I look back again and Christina was talking to Tris now. Apparently, Uriah was having fun with Marlene. Lauren then came strolling around, holding three plates of Dauntless cake.

"I thought you might like some" she says passing us the cake. As she sits down, she stares at both Tori and I and then to the view that stood in front us.

"What did I miss?" she asks. Tori saves myself from answering.

"Nothing of interest" Lauren just shrugs and then bites into her cake.

I stay silent, and eat the piece of cake Lauren graciously gave me.

_If she is the one, the time will come._

* * *

**A/N**

**For the people who have been reading this story, you might notice that this is the same as the last chapter but it's just now that I realized, I mixed the chapters. This was suppose to be Chapter 3. But I edited Chapter 2 already. I really am sorry. **

**Thank you again for everyone that has stuck to the story. I am eternally grateful.**

**Again, reviews in any form is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 4

**TRIS**

After Uriah left, I felt the uneasy feeling of space beside me. Apparently, I'm starting to get use to the closeness of Uriah just beside me. None of our friends have commented on the relationship I have with Uriah. This, basically, made me more comfortable of having our friends acting as normally as possible. I sigh and Christina might have noticed it.

"You alright?" she asks in a whisper not catching any of the others attentions.

"Yeah" she raises her brow and I knew she didn't believe me. I giggle, not at the fact that she doesn't believe me but at the fact that she was still raising her eyebrow. I just remembered that Four doesn't know how to do that.

"Why are you laughing?" Chris says in total confusion. Thankfully, Uriah saves me from answering Christina. He brings down on our table three plates of Dauntless cake. He passes one towards Christina and Will, drops one between Lynn and Marlene while he bends down beside me and whispers in my ear "And this is ours" I smile as he takes his seat.

"What took you so long?" I ask Uriah as I scoop a piece of cake on my fork.

"Oh, Tori got me caught up at their table. Asked me about the job picking" he says as he takes a bite of the cake himself. I nod.

As the people started piling out of the cafeteria, I catch a glimpse of Tori's table. There she was, laughing with Lauren and Four in between them. He looks sad for a morning like this. His head was down and his food, barely touched. I didn't realize I was looking at him long enough to have not noticed that the others have stood on their chairs and were already ready to leave.

"Aren't you coming Tris?" Christina says. Uriah extends an arm at me. I create a faint smile and then take his hand. Once we were walking out the cafeteria, I take a last glance at Four's table and I see him looking at us. I smile at him as faint as it was when I smiled at Uriah earlier but he just averted his gaze towards Lauren as if he was listening. My heart stops as if someone pierced a dagger right through my chest. I felt like I was going to faint under Uriah's grasp. He might have felt the heavy sensation on his arm and made him look at me.

"Everything will be okay, Tris. No need to be nervous" he said as he kisses my forehead and steadies me. We continue walking to our destination, I, leaving a last glance behind me and seeing no sign of Four.

* * *

After job picking, I decided that it was better for me to be alone. Uriah, being tired, let me go and said he was just going to rest in his room. Christina and Will went about the place to talk or whatever they plan to do while Marlene and Lynn decided to play around the apartment room. I, however, decided to sit around the chasm, overlooking the lethal waves splashing on the rocks. The roaring of the waves and the sound it makes as it splashes at the rocks makes the noise from the surroundings faint. Sometimes, it completely blocks the sound and this soothes me. It makes me think. I bent my knees towards my chest and I wrap my arms around it. I regret not taking a jacket today because the wind howled cold air towards my bare skin. After I've decided to work as tattoo artist together with Tori, I had tons of free time. Tori welcomed me earlier but told me to just start tomorrow. I decide to shift the thought towards the real reason I was here.

_Mine and Uriah's relationship._ I don't regret ever saying yes to him and I don't think it's a mistake either. Yet something about everything makes me as if there's something that's not right.

The wind blew harder sending wet and cold air towards me. I ball myself together to keep the warmth inside my body when I felt a clothing drop on my shoulders. It was a black leather jacket. I didn't know who owned it and before I can raise my head to see who it was. It, or he, rather was already sitting beside me.

"Sorry, I noticed you were cold" his voice, as it passes me, were so reassuring even though he didn't try to reassure me in any way.

"Aren't you?" I say, still the jacket awkwardly draped on my shoulder.

"Nah, I can handle it. Never thought I'd find you here" he says. I look him in the eyes. It mirrored mine and it looks as if I'm shocked.

"You were looking for me?" I ask him. He smiles and lower his head. At least now, he's happy.

"Not really. I wanted to be alone and I decided to go here but then I saw you. You don't mind right, me being here?" he asks.

"No, not at all" I gave him a reassuring smile and he just nods and laughs under his breath. I sigh just before the veil of silence hides us beneath it. I was still looking at the water but in my peripheral vision I can see him staring. My cheeks start to heat up and even though I can't see it, I know that I was blushing.

"You're staring. Is there something wrong in my face?" I say but I refuse to lift my head and gaze at him. I see him bow his head in embarrassment.

"No!" he tells me._ It's practically perfect_, I, or I thought I did, hear him say in under his breath intending it for only him to hear but apparently that wasn't the case. I was supposed to tell him something but then he got to do so first.

"Congratulations by the way Tris. So decided to become a Dauntless leader?" He jokes. I notice in his voice a hint of sarcasm.

"No." I say in a sudden. He just nods. Before he can even say anything, I ask him the question I was longing to ask since he got here.

"What brought you here?" I ask him. He stares at me, not expecting the question.

"A lot has just been running in my mind. I thought this was the right place to think about it" he say. I didn't know how to respond. I thought I was the only one who shared the sanctuary of being able to make the Chasm, a lethal spot in Dauntless, a peaceful place to think. I sigh then he shifts his gaze towards me.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well, I just thought I could clear my mind. Having finally finish that very tiring Initiation. He laughs which I never intended to happen. I like to see him smile, it suits him best.

He puts his hands in front of him and interlocking them together. One leg of his was up in which he places his hand for support.

"I still remember the last time we were here together" this statement snaps me to my senses. Apparently, I, just now, after a couple of minutes realize he was taking about _the kiss that should have been_, as Christina termed it. I look at him with an expression of worry. His head was down but you can still see him smiling.

"Four, I don't really-" before I can continue he slaps his hand over his forehead.

"Of course, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. You do have a boyfriend after all" he say. His voice sounds so pained and I can't help but feel guilty. _Why do you have to put me through this Four?_ He stands up and wipes his hands on his shirt as he dusts of the dirt that covered his jeans.

"See you around, Tris" he says. I didn't look at him and just stared down the ground. I, rather, am uncomfortable with talking about that kiss. A kiss that an instructor and initiate almost shared. It was like a teacher, student thing, it was illegal. But almost everything is free here in Dauntless, you can do anything you want, _almost_. He stand beside me, not moving, probably expecting me to say something, anything to reassure him that it was alright to talk about it but when he realizes I wasn't going to say anything else, he started walking.

"Four." my voice quivers under my breath as if I was fighting away tears but if I was, I don't feel it, the tears. I don't feel it coming.

He spun, I assume by the sound it made and how his feet lands on the ground.

"Yeah" his voice was full with hope as I might say something that will make him smile. Make him think that everything was alright. But I just grab the sleeve of his jacket which was draped on shoulder and raise it high so he can see it.

"Your jacket" I say no longer feeling the wind through my skin, no longer feeling anything.

"Right" he says as he grabs it and hangs it over his shoulder. I still refuse to glance back not until I heard the last of his footsteps fade. As soon as I don't hear the clicking of his shoes on the ground, I look back. He wasn't anywhere near that I can see. Either he's hiding or probably went away completely. I bow my head and realize what I did wrong. That might be the last time we practically speak to each other. The thought of it made me break.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all those who is reading and following this story. It's just an amazing sensation. **

**Leave your reviews if anything is bothering you or you want to ask about the story. I don't mind criticism in any way. I much appreciate the reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you again. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**FOUR**

I walk and walk and walk and walk not knowing where I'm heading, not knowing where I'll go. That was total stupidity, bringing up that kiss. As I get to my apartment door, I slam my head on the wood that stood in front of me. Even though I wanted to block all the sound I hear from my surroundings, I was still able to hear the creaking of the door behind me. I didn't want to look around, instead I keep my head on the wooden door.

"Four?" _This just makes my day_. I tell myself. I didn't wanted to look at him but I had to. People tend to think what they want to think and I don't want Uriah to think that I hate him for not even looking him in the eye and acknowledging his presence.

"Hey" I say. I keep my head intact with the door as if I was glued to it. Because of this, my voice was a bit muffled.

"You alright?" His hands are inside his pocket and he was walking near me.

"Do I look alright?" I tell him. I put my hands on the door and pry myself from it. He laughs and I stare at him. I didn't see anything funny for him to do so.

"Classic Four." he says and then walks away. He didn't go to his room, instead he was heading towards the stairs. He looks back at me before going down the stairs. His eyebrow up.

"What are you still standing there, Four? Come on, move your ass and join me." he says signalling me towards him. I didn't know what he was playing and I didn't say I like it but I had no choice. I needed something to get me distracted, to shift my thoughts to other thing,_ shift my thoughts from Tris._ I catch up to him just minutes later and then he struts his way towards the club. I stop and look, thinking if I should continue. He stares at me again when he might have noticed that the clicking of my boots to the cement floor has stopped. I roll my eyes and follow him inside. As I got there, he was already seated on a stool and I sit beside him. Beer in hand, he calls out the bartender and points at me. Before I can tell him 'no', he was already gone.

"I don't drink Uriah" I say as the bartender drops the beer in front of me. This wasn't true. I do drink, but rarely. I didn't even want to remember what I did when I overdosed myself with hard liquor. Uriah rolls his eyes and then drinks from the bottle again.

"We are men, Four. This is what we do to let out steam." he says as he lifts up his bottle and smiles at me. It was my time to roll my eyes.

"Not all, Uriah. Some, maybe, but not all" I say.

"No more drama, Four. Drink!" he said as he gulped down another wave of beer. I hesitate, looking down at the bottle of beer in front of me. I sigh and then grab the bottle, letting the beer drown my misery. After the first bottle, Uriah and I look at each other. We nod at the same time and he orders another pair of beer. I let out a breath and didn't imagine I would be drinking. I never want to be drunk because if I was, I do the craziest thing. Tris told me once what I did when I was drunk and I didn't want to think it was possible but Christina and Will approved it. As the bartender drops the bottles in front of us, Uriah gets mine.

"You let me drown my misery with beer and you take my bottle from me? What are you playing at Uriah?" I say.

Uriah wasn't drunk but he was acting as if he was. "We are not those men who drown our miseries with beer. We are Dauntless, Four and our misery, deserves something more." I look at him confused. He hops down the stool just before 3 more pair of beer was given to us. Uriah drops the bill on the table and waves goodbye to the bartender. He walks out of the bar to a destination, I didn't know. We pass by the dormitory which was once used by the Dauntless transfer during their initiation. From their, I knew that we were heading to the Training Centre. As we got there, he drops the beer, which I didn't touch, on the table and raised his arms wide open.

"This is us. This is how we let go of our anger and misery" I smirk at him. He passes me a gun and then readies himself with one. "Let's make a deal, Four. If we don't hit bulls eye, we drink" he said pointing towards the target and then to the beers just behind us. I shake his out stretched arm and ready myself. He was leaning on the table. Before I can shoot, he asks me a question I was waiting for the whole time. "So, what's up anyways? With all the head slamming on the door drama?" he said. He sounded like the sober Uriah. I stare at him at then place my gun in front of me. I breath in hard and said "I like this girl". I shoot. I smirk seeing bulls eye.

"What? She doesn't like you?" he asks me after he also hits bulls eye.

"She has a boy friend" I said. This time my shot was a little off.

"Oh" Uriah said passing me one of the beer. "Have a drink" he said as he shot one. I laugh and pass him his own beer as he misses his own target.

"So have they been dating long?" I notice in his tone that he was oblivious that he was the one I'm talking about.

"No, he just asked her just a few days ago" I didn't want to drop clues. A lot of things happen in Dauntless that most of the people don't know so I'm not really shocked why he wasn't getting it.

"What about the girl?" he ask just after I drank another bit of beer. He shoots and doesn't get it. He drinks again.

"She's the most amazing girl ever and I regret not asking her when I had the chance." I say.

"She'll come through. As for me, I've already found the one, and it's Tris." he says. I stare at him. If he only knew how heart breaking his words are to me. This made me miss the bull's eye again.

"You know what, screw this drama. Let's shoot" I say as I raise a beer. He takes his and we raise it both then gulped down the whole bottle and started shoot. After almost an hour, and after finishing 4 bottles of beer, Uriah and I are dropped on the floor looking at the ceiling, with a nauseating feeling rolling around our stomach. We told each other jokes and laughed on things we didn't even understand. We were acting as if we were kids who got tired of playing and decided to lie down on the grass, just looking at the sun, blinding our eyes and not caring about anything around us. Suddenly, footsteps at the entrance made us escape our trance and look.

* * *

**TRIS**

All day, after what happened in the Chasm, I decided to go look for Uriah. I knew he was in his room, but when I got there, the door was locked. Odd. Just after I said yes to Uriah, he gave me a spare key of his room. To be sure I wasn't going to see something I will regret, I knock. Nobody answers. I wait still. After about 5 minutes, I open the door. Nobody was inside. I decided to ask people if they've seen Uriah. After some time of asking and roaming around the faction, I arrive at the Training Centre where the other Dauntless members saw Uriah and Four heading. They were there alright. Apparently, the not so wonderful sight of Uriah and Four lying on the floor, eyes wide open and grinning, weren't the only things I noticed when I came in. The whole place reeks of alcohol and I saw empty bottles of beer on top of the table, unloaded guns on the floor and worn out targets hanging on the other side of the room. I laugh my ass out, and then walk towards Four and Uriah. I help Uriah up first onto the bench.

"Tris, I love you. I really do" Uriah says as he noticed I was carrying him. His head falls on my shoulder. I shrug him off my shoulder to make sure that he was awake. "Ok Uriah." I say and then let him sit down. I then look back and saw Four lying there, no expression in his face. I carry him to the benches. He was a lot heavier than Uriah was and even before I can sit him down, I trip and land on him. We were staring right at each other. Knowing that Uriah was in the room, even though he was drunk and won't remember anything that happened today, I quickly stand up and carry him. Thankfully, he was just a few feet around the benches. I sit him just beside Uriah.

I bent down in front of both of them, slapping their cheeks to catch their attentions. It works but I knew I only had a few minutes before the drift to another sight again.

"Don't you dare sleep alright? It won't be good for you." they nod which assured me a bit then I ran outside to find some help.

Just nearby, I say Zeke and Lauren talking. I sigh.

As I approach them, they both look at me as if they were looking for wanting to tell me something.

"I can't find Four anywhere, have you seen him?" Lauren said, worry obvious in her voice. Zeke turns my attention away from Lauren as he grabbed my wrist.

"And Uriah, he has my sneakers and I need to get it, _now_." Zeke said quickly letting go of my hand as soon as he finished his statement.

I smile and point towards the Training Centre while saying, "I think you should both come with me."

* * *

"Whoah" Zeke says as he looks at his brother, arms cross in front of him.

"They do look good together" Lauren jokes.

Uriah's head was on Four's shoulder, while Four has his head on top of Uriah's. It wasn't a pleasant sight but it was also so entertaining to see them that way. Zeke carries his brother while I help Lauren with Four. We drag them towards the apartment, ignoring the stares people were giving us. As we got there, thanking that the elevator, after 3 days of being out of order, was finally fixed. Lauren looks at me as we stop in front of Four's apartment.

"Thanks Tris. I'll handle Four from here" she says putting a hand over my shoulder. I didn't know if that was part of the thanks or she was balancing herself but I smile at her and head towards Uriah.

"Whatever did you do to him?" Will asks as I enter the room. I roll my eyes and sat on the chair near Uriah's bed.

"I'm innocent. You should ask him" I say pointing at Uriah, "or Four when they wake up" I add. Zeke pry his sneakers away from his brother's feet and then put it on his own. We laugh at him as he made a disgusted grunt after tying the shoelace of the second shoes.

"Adios amigos" he said as he dashed away. But before he can go too far he shouted, "Take care of Uriah, Tris", "I will!" I shout back even though I knew he would not be able to hear me.

I look at Uriah, who was sleeping soundlessly on his bed. Will looks at me and says nothing. I rose from the chair and walk towards Uriah's bunk, planting a kiss on his cheek just before I said good night to Will.

* * *

**A/N**

**I, again, am sorry for any grammatical errors, typos and whatever mistake I did in this chapters. I am all flattered with your reviews. **

**Just to reassure you, this is still a Four and Tris story so I promise there will be FourTris in the upcoming chapters. **

**Again, reviews are appreciated. If you want to ask, suggest, criticize or just say stuff about the story then you may do so. **

**Again, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**TRIS**

I woke up early to check if Uriah was already awake. The room was empty when I woke up. Apparently, I wasn't the only early riser. After doing the normal things people do in the morning, I walk out of the room. As I open the door, I saw Four leaning on my doorway.

"Four!" I say, well it was more of a shriek, wide-eyed and totally surprised.

"You are surprising" I add. A faint smile is plastered on his face. I try to smile to but I couldn't find a reason to. When no one was speaking, I decided to break the ice.

"Four, can you excuse me? I have to check on Uriah" I say. I try to manoeuvre my way around Four. He wasn't budging and I thought he might not be Four at all. That this was a prank that my friends did. I roll my eyes and duck under his arm, checking to close the door behind me. When I'm finally in the hall, fixing my shirt, Four sighs.

"I'm sorry Tris" Four says following me towards Uriah's room.

"What do you want Four?" I ask him.

"I just want to talk" he says. I look at him.

"What to talk about?" I say and roll my eyes, turning back again towards the empty hallway. I hear him sigh again behind me.

"About last night." he say. "What about it?" I ask him. I was already opening the door. "Just thanks." he says. Lauren must have told him that I helped her carry him towards the apartment. I just nod. Before I can enter the room, Four grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I lose my balance and land on him. Gladly, he doesn't fall. He was still holding my wrist, while my other hand found its way on his chest. I kept my head down. The last thing I wanted was to look into Four's eyes. He cups his other hand on my chin and forces me to look at him. When I finally did, I just stare at him, right through his eyes. My heart is pounding and I was weak in the knees.

Then suddenly, at the end of the hallway, we heard someone cough. This makes us let go of each other. I fall on the wall. Even though I haven't seen it, I know that there's a bruise on my arm. I massage it, back on the wall to hold myself steady.

"Was I interrupting?" Lauren says. I keep my head down and let Four do all the answering. It was his fault anyways. Apparently, he doesn't answer as well. I sigh.

"I have to check on Uriah. Catch you both later." I say and walk towards the door. Lauren was looking at Four and Four was looking at me. I didn't bother looking back. I opened the door and closed it as soon as I enter the room. I hear Four grunt on the other side. Guilt filled me but I just shoved it away.

Uriah was still lying on the bed, deep in sleep. I smile. I drag one of the small sofa chairs near his bed and sat there watching him. He was so peaceful when he sleeps. I manage to smile again and then look for something to pass my time. Nothing was off interest in the room so I just decided to check on my arm. As I suspected, there was a bruise there. I sigh.

* * *

I didn't notice Uriah stirring on the bed until he called out to me. I open my eyes realizing I fell asleep. He tries to sit, but then falls back down on his pillow as if his bed is attracting him."My head hurts" he says. I roll my eyes and pass him medicine that Christina prescribed us to use when he wakes up with a headache. I tilt his head as I drown the pill, that he just put in his mouth, with water.

"I told you not to sleep last night" I say as he gulped down the pill.

"I can't help it. Four's shoulder was just so tempting" he jokes. I roll my eyes, "And, as you might have forgotten, I was drunk." he adds. I roll my eyes.

"Why did you even have to drown yourself with beer?" I didn't mean it to sound angry but then it came out as if it was. He raises his hand, as if surrendering. I punch his shoulders lightly and he groans as if it hurts that bad.

"Four and I just wanted to release some steam" he says still trying to sit on the bed.

"Why would _you_ release steam?" I ask. He shrugs, "I didn't really, I was just helping out Four" I don't say anything for next few minutes. His lips parts but then I ask him something again. "I understand the guns but why beer?" he just shrugs it of. I roll my eyes and try to ignore him.  
"What time is it, Tris?" Uriah asks. I look at the clock on the table.

"8:15." I say, with a bored expression. He looks at me with a smile on his face. I look at him, my eyebrow raised.

"What are you smiling?" I ask him. He laughs.

"It's just sweet" he says, finally getting himself to sit on the bed.

"What is?" I ask him.

"That it's your first day at work but you chose to stay with me instead." My eyes shot open. I can't believe I forgot about work. I still had time to head to work. My work starts on 8:30.

"Oh my gosh. I forgot about that." I look at him pleadingly. He laughs.

"Go" he says. I grab my coat and was already heading out when he asks me.

"Did you eat already?" I was already out in the hallways when I answered.

"No. But I have no time. See you later, Uriah and thanks again" I shout. I stop and ran back towards him. I kiss him on the cheek just before he was entering the bathroom then I rush down towards the tattoo parlour.

* * *

"Am I late?" I shout, panting as I entered the parlour. Tori laughs. "Almost." she said, fixing herself on the chair. I make my way at the back to change. I am handling the counter today since I am not really much trained in the designing. Tori said she'll help me if she had the time. Tori was attending to the first costumer when she asked me, "Why were you almost late, Tris?" she didn't sound mad.

"Oh" I say. I raise my head and look at her then back down again to the book I was reading and said, "I was checking on Uriah" I say. I saw her smile and release a little giggle.

"What happened? Sick?" she asks trying to fight back a giggle.

"Not really." I say. Tori doesn't answer. I suppose I should she was asking me to go on so I did. "I found him drunk at the Training Centre last night, with Four" Tori didn't help it so she laughs. The costumer was also giggling. I roll my eyes. I shift my attention back to the book. It was just a book about tattoo and how to be a tattoo artist. I didn't know what to put my attention on, so I read this. Reading wasn't really Dauntless but it wasn't a crime. Reading was just for pass time. In Erudite, it was almost their life. We never read in Abnegation. I was already reaching for the designs book, when someone entered the room.

"Speak of the devil" I raise my head as Tori says this. Uriah was coming in, holding a plastic bag in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" I say totally surprised.

"I brought you breakfast. You said you haven't eaten." he turns to Tori and say, "It's alright for her to eat right, Tori?" Uriah pleads. Tori raises his head and has a wide smile.

"Sure, it isn't affecting her work anyhow" Uriah smiles and open the plastic bag. It was classic Dauntless meal. He even managed to get some cake. I smile at him.

We ate there, costumers coming and going. Occasionally, Tori would join in, sometimes, eating with us.

Suddenly, the heat in the parlour totally got me. I raise my sleeves totally forgetting about my bruise. Uriah stops eating and then looks at my arm. He drops his spoon which caught the attention of Tori. I look at my arm and saw the big black blotch.

"What happened there?" Uriah sounded totally worry, as if I was dying. Behind him, Tori was smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Oh," I wanted to lie but this is my boyfriend. "I tripped and hit my arm on the wall" it was _almost true_. Uriah asks me to wait. After some time he comes back with some ice. It was cooling. "Thanks" I tell him. After his hand numb from the coldness of the ice, he throws it away. He passes his fingers through the bruise. I flinch.

"Sorry" he says. He goes out again, asking me to wait for another minute. I caught Tori grinning at me. I mouth 'whatever' and she just smiles. Uriah comes back with an ointment.

"You didn't have to" I say to him as he rubbed the ointment over the bruise.

"I want to" he says. I just smile.

Uriah, after some time, kissed me goodbye and headed to where ever he was heading. At this moment, no costumer was in the shop. Tori looks at me. I wasn't surprised why. I was smiling and giggling under my breath.

"What?" I ask still smiling.

"You really do like him do you?" she asks. I didn't know what to say. I just shrugged and smiled.

After some time of silence, Tori asks.

"Do you think Uriah's the one?" Tori asks. I bow my head, not looking, smile fading. I saw in my peripheral vision that Tori was going to say sorry. I stopped her by sighing.

"He doesn't have to be the one, Tori. _He just has to be right_." I say, finally looking at her and smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

**Again, waking up in the morning and seeing your reviews and the number of followers adding up, it is really overwhelming. Thank you for those who follow the story. Those who even gives time to review, I totally appreciate it. I mean, your reviews do boost up the confidence and really inspires me to continue. **

**So if you want to review anything about the story, please do. I will accept reviews in any kind. **

**I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**FOUR**

I was pacing my room back and forth, Lauren sitting on my bed. She was fiddling with her fingers. She was quiet but it seems as if that she was shouting at me for what ever happened a while ago, that it was a mistake.

"Shut up, Lauren" she looks take aback and stares at me.

"I wasn't saying anything." she says and continues to fiddle with her fingers. I sigh and then sit beside her, my feet already aching. She pats my shoulder but lets go immediately seeing me flinch. She purses her lips and sighs.

"She didn't even care. That one moment, I didn't even see it in her eyes that she feels the same" I say putting my head between my hands. She sighs again and bump me.

"She has a boyfriend, Four. Remember?" Lauren said.

"That's the thing. She has a boyfriend" I say then stand up to walk about my room again. Lauren, for the nth time, sighs again.

"You can't do anything now. You just have to be patient." she says. I stop walking and stare at her.

"What am I waiting for, Lauren?" I say my voice rising. "For Tris and Uriah to break up? So that the moment she weeps, I go and comfort her so she finally sees that I actually care about her? Pathetic, Lauren" I say. She doesn't say anything and just shakes her head. She bits her lower lip and release a small laugh. She then stares at me, her face full of fury. I must have pissed her off badly.

"You're pathetic, Four" Lauren says, throwing me a pillow before walking out of the room. Before I can say anything, she bangs the door right in front of my face. I don't hesitate, I follow her but when I get to the hall, she was long gone. Instead, what faced me was Will and Christina.

"You alright, Four?" Will asks.

"Grand" I say, my voice exhibiting loathe. I roll me eyes. Christina raises her eyebrow. _Fine, you're the one who can do it._

Christina sighs.

"You do know I'm from Candor, Four." Like Lauren, Christina can read me. She ushers me towards the mini café just on the ground floor of the apartment. As we got there, nobody was talking to me. Will was asking Christina what she wanted so he'll go and order. Apparently, he doesn't know I exist and runs to the counter without even asking what I wanted. When he left, Christina turns to me.

"So what's with the drama?" she asks. I know realized that she might have seen Lauren when she got out of my room. I don't know if that was drama but apparently for them, it was.

"She stormed out the room" Christina rolls her eyes as if she was expecting this.

"Obviously" she says. I don't say anything. "You can't fool me, Four." Christina says then Will came striding towards the table holding two cups of coffees and a bag of bread. Again, nobody speaks. Even Will and Christina avoid a conversation. Christina, obviously hungry, reaches out towards a bread and then slowly chews it. It doesn't make a sound but with this silence, I think it will. Everyone, as if on cue, sighs at the same time. Christina lickss her upper lip which was covered with cinnamon and sips from her cup. The silence was deadly, and it was killing me already. I wanted to tell them so badly but knowing this was Tris's best friends, "It's Tris" I say anyways. My mouth acting before my brain. Christina stops chewing already ready to open her mouth when Will does the action for her. "What about Tris?" Will asks coughing under his breath. I rethink if I should tell them. _You've already started, Four. Tell them already._ The voice in the back of my head was ringing. I look at them and they are quiet, waiting for me to answer.

"Assure me that I can trust you and that you won't tell her or anybody about this conversation." Will raises his hand as if wanting to shake on it. Christina does the same after I shake Will's hand. I sigh and then lean forward so only the two of them can hear.

"I like her, alright" Christina shrieks and Will chokes on his coffee. Christina pats his back. He smiles and said thank you. Christina, on the other hand, just pinches the bridge of Will's noise. They look so sweet and happy. _Why can't I have that happiness?_ I thought. As if remembering I was there, they face me, almost embarrassed.

"What's the problem about that?" Will asks. Christina and I roll our eyes and both say, "she has a boyfriend." Will releases a small, 'Oh'. I slump down my chair. Awkward silence fills the room. I think I made a bad decision telling them this but then Christina clears her throat.

"It's not that I'm not happy for Uriah and Tris, I am, totally but I really think it's you she likes, Four." This. at the same time, gave me hope and carefully tears me apart.

"Chris, that's mad. I mean Tris said yes to Uriah. If she likes Four, she could've said no. Unless it was out of pity that she did which doesn't seem like it." Will says. Suddenly, I think there'll be a Christina vs. Will fight in this café. But Christina sighs. "Tris likes Uriah, okay." Christina says. My heart was slowly crashing towards the bottom of my stomach.

"But," Christina adds. Nobody speaks and waited for her to continue, "she doesn't look at Uriah the way she looks at Four." Both Will and I are confused. How she looks at Uriah, wasn't any different on how she looks at me, or anybody for that matter. Will and I look at each other as if we were thinking the same thing, _'Girls!'_

Christina rolls her eyes and sighs. "Come on Will. Don't you notice how every time we talk about Four she just suddenly wants to change the topic or whenever Lynn or Marlene says that they see Four coming towards our way, she always wants to go to the other direction instead?" Christina says. This doesn't reassure me or get the confusion out from Will. Apparently realizing this, Christina continues, "It's a usual girl thing. You're afraid to be seen by the person you like so you go to a different direction or pretend to not have seen him, or when the topic goes to him you change it. Why? Because it'll be obvious that you'll be smiling or blushing with your head down if that happens" Apparently Will gets it but I don't. Before I can inquire anything else, I see Tris and Uriah hand in hand and walking into the café. Christina spots them and waves at them. Will elbows Christina and she stares wide-eyed at me as if she didn't believe I was there. She mouths sorry and I just roll my eyes. When Tris and Uriah sat down, the air filled with silence. Nobody was speaking and nobody was looking at anybody.

"Awkward" Will says under his breath.

"What?" Tris asks as Will grunts apparently getting a kick from under the table by Christina. Uriah coughs and then says, "We were just looking for you guys. We were already heading towards the cafeteria for dinner." Uriah says then shifts his gaze towards me. "You can join us, Four. If you want to" he says. The last thing I need is to be at the same table as Tris and Uriah, having dinner. My breakfast was already a mess, I needed decent food now. Tris squeezes Uriah's hand. It was so obvious that she did because Uriah groaned. This was classic Tris. She was sending of a signal to Uriah to say that he shouldn't have asked me to join. Just like that, we had the same mind set. We didn't want to be on the same table together. I sigh and just stand up making them all turn to me.

"Thanks but no. I still have to apologize to Lauren." I say. I was halfway towards the door when Tris asks, "What happened?" I turn to her but I don't face her. I look at the wallpaper that was visible just an inch away from her ear.

"It's none of your business, Tris" it came out as rather an insult. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it but I can't take myself to do it. She didn't deserve it as much as I didn't have the right to tell her that. Will was shaking his head but Christina elbowed his stomach which made him groan. Uriah's hand were over her shoulder, stroking Tris's arm. Tris had her head down yet I can still see her lips quivering, as if she was going to cry. I ignore the stares and just storm out of the café.

* * *

I found Lauren sitting with Zeke, Shauna and Tori at one table, fiddling with her food. I come closer and the conversation seizes.

"Lauren, could I talk to you?" I ask but she wasn't looking up. I repeat the question but as expected nothing happened. I call out her name and at least now she looks at me but then says, "No". Her voice flat and filled with no emotions. I roll my eyes then head to the counter and ask for Dauntless cake. I drop it in front of Lauren and ask the question again.

She rolls her eyes and say, "Fine." Zeke and Shauna didn't need to be told. I just stared at them and of course, they knew I wanted this to be private. They leave at the minute and I turn to Lauren.

"Look, I'm sorry alright for what I said earlier" I didn't realize Tori was still here. She shrugs and roll her eyes then went to the back of the line just to give us privacy. Lauren doesn't say anything. I bump her but still she stays quiet. She was eating her cake piece by piece. I sigh and look at Tori asking her for help. She removes herself from the line and then walks towards me. She was just a foot away from us when we heard giggling at the front door. Uriah and his gang was already entering for dinner, obviously. I sigh. I didn't want to think of them for now. I should be thinking about Lauren but I just stare at Tris. She wasn't talking or laughing or even smiling. She was just silent. I roll my eyes and turn back to Lauren.

"Lauren can you please-"

But before I can say anything, Lauren crashed her lips to mine. I was taken aback. Behind me, I hear someone gasps and I know it was Tori. I didn't hesitate, I kiss back and wrap my arms around her waist. She snake her arms on my neck. _What the hell are you doing, Four?_ I shove the voice out of my head. This might not feel right but the pain I was feeling was slowly being drained from my body by every second we were kissing. I break the kiss to catch some air. I lift my head to stare at Lauren but what I saw shocks me even more.

Tris was just standing there, oblivious by her friends, looking at us, her jaw dropped and her eyes almost tearing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the 4 days of not updating. Our internet connection crashed which sucks. Other than that, I had to finish some schoolwork and found no time to update.**

Again, thank you for all the follows. It is really heart-warming. And to all those who are sacrificing their time to review, thank you. Your reviews are really inspiring and keeps me going. Even to those who even consider just reading this story, I am truly grateful. 

**Please do speak your mind. If anything is bothering you, just leave your reviews. Your reviews are highly appreciated. **

**I do hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**TRIS**

"You alright, Tris?" Uriah asks standing up from his chair. I keep my eyes on Four who was looking at me, pleading to tell me it was nothing. _No, I'm not okay. I just saw Four lip locking with another girl._ I thought. But then suddenly, a louder and clearer voice shouts from behind my head. _What do you care, Tris? He isn't your boyfriend._ I sigh. It was right. My mind was right, it always was.

"Yes, of course I am" I tell him and smile. He shifts his gaze to where I was staring but thankfully, he didn't see what got me so shocked. I sat between Uriah and Christina. She rolls her eyes at me. I shake my head and mouth 'What?'. She shakes her head and shift her gaze on Uriah. I knew what she wanted to say,_ later_. I nod and then eat, or rather try to. I was in no mood to touch whatever it is in my plate. I feel whatever I eat will just come barreling up again.

"Are you really alright, Tris? You seem sick." He says this after I shove of the food in front of me. That kiss,_ that kiss_, was the only thing running in my mind. How Four held onto Lauren's waist and how she clamped her arms on his neck. Oh God, I was going to be sick. I look at Uriah.

"You know what, I really do feel sick, now that you've mention it." I say. I drop my napkin and then stand up from my chair.

"I'm just going to rest." I say then finally make my way out of the chair. Uriah grabs my wrist as soon as I take my first step.

"I'll walk you" he says, worry obvious in his tone.

"It's fine. I can walk myself" I kiss the corner of his mouth then he sinks back to the chair. Even though our friends are trying to distract their attention from us, I knew they hear what we were talking about and can see what we were doing. He smiles then to reassure him even more, I squeeze his hand. I walk out of the cafeteria, towards the apartment.

Not long after did I hear footsteps. This wasn't Uriah. He respects me too much to disobey what I said and this isn't any of my friends. They knew privacy when someone needed it. It confirmed me who this person really was when he called out my name, "Tris!" he tried to reach out. I fight my tears back and look at him. "What do you want Four?" He looks at me, his face, obviously filled with worry. Before he can even say anything, Lauren showed up behind him and shouted his name. The same tone Four used with me a while ago. Four spins around, flying his hand up as if surrendering. I use this moment to get away from all of this. I didn't run to my apartment room, rather, I hid just behind the wall where the stairs are located.

"What do you want from me, Lauren?" Four shouts with a total intensity, making the walls shake a bit. Well, I thought it did.

"I'm sorry, okay? But be honest and tell me that that wasn't a relief" Lauren says. I slump back the wall and pressing myself on it more. _Just say it, Four. So this will all just end._

"Gosh Lauren, do you like me? Tell me now if you do." Four says totally ignoring the question, totally ignoring Lauren.

Lauren doesn't hesitate and answers as quickly as she can. "God, Four, no" her voice was rising. I don't deserve to hear these things. I ran up the stairs even though the elevator just opened in front of me. I didn't care if Lauren or Four heard me. I wanted to be alone. I want to just wake up in this nightmare. The heavy footsteps that echoed from the hall and entered the spaces on the door, made me confirm that Lauren and Four did hear me.

Someone was knocking on my door. I slump my back on it and shout, "Go away, Four" I guess. Even if it was Lauren who was knocking, I wanted Four away from me as possible. "Come on Tris. Just talk to me" he says, pleadingly. "Just go away. I don't want to talk to you" I didn't help myself. I cry as soon as I heard the shuffling of footsteps from behind my door. I jump to my bed and cry on my pillow. _Now you've screw it. By tomorrow, everybody will know your feelings for Four._ I sit on my bed and kick the hollow space below my bed.

"I don't have feelings for, Four" I say through my gritted teeth over and over my teeth. "I do not believe on having feelings for him" I say, with the same procedure. I stop once I heard someone knock on my door. Instead of answering it, I just go back on crying on my pillow. The door creaks open, "Tris" Uriah's voice echoes in my ear. I heard the chair getting dragged, I assumed, near my bed. "I brought you water,. It helps if you're feeling sick" Uriah doesn't even know that I'm not sick. I raise my head so he can see me crying. He gasps and doesn't hesitate. He pulls me closer towards him and traps me in a hug. I cry everything out on his chest and he doesn't even care if it's soaking his t-shirt. Suddenly, he pulls away.

"What's the matter, Tris?" he says. I look at him. What will I tell him? _I'm just sad because I saw Lauren and Four kissing._ No! Uriah's my boyfriend. I purse my lips and then without hesitation, I kiss him. Uriah was astonished, obvious in how he held himself but after a while, the kiss softens and he finally kisses back. I break the kiss. Lauren was right, it was a relief. Uriah, however, doesn't want it to be over. He kisses me again. Before I can kiss back the door flings open.

* * *

**FOUR**

After Tris instructs me to go away, I don't hesitate. I didn't want her to be mad at me even more so I went to my room. There, I saw Lauren sitting on my bed. Before I can say anything she stood up.

"Four, I'm-" she tries to continue but I put my hand in front of her to stop her. I occupy the space she was sitting on just earlier.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." she says. I shrug and then lie on the bed. She looks really guilty but I'm mad right now to even acknowledge she was there._ But you kissed her back, Four. Don't you remember?_ The voice in the back of my mind was getting louder and louder. "Shut up!" I shout. She gasps. I swallow and then face her. Her head was down while she spoke the next few words. It was muffled but I still distinguished some like, "Tris", "alone", "talk", "her". She stares at me again before she goes out of my room. I sigh. I knew what she said. _Tris is alone in her room, go talk to her._ So I did. I walk towards the room, waiting for a minute to open the door. It was quiet so I didn't knock yet I decided to open it anyway. That was a mistake.

I saw Tris and Uriah, lips locked on each other. My heart crashed. "Oh, I'm sorry" I managed to say, hoping that my voice wasn't showing jealousy.

"No, it's alright, Four." Uriah says. Tris looks mad, or disappointed.

"I thought Tris was alone. Sorry" I say and as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Now, Uriah was the one who looks mad.

"Why would you want Tris to be alone?" Uriah asks, standing up on his chair and walks to me.

"I was just going to ask her something but it isn't that important." I say. I walk out of the room before Uriah can take a hit. This cause my blood streaming. I lock myself in my room and just wanted to sleep.

* * *

I flutter my eyes open, then I turn myself on my bed. I turn on the lampshade that Tris just adores. I roll my eyes on the thought of her. I look at my clock, flashing the time, _12:51_. This is just perfect, waking up in the middle of the night. I decided to take a walk, the Chasm maybe. I'm sure Tris won't be there. She was busy snuggling with Uriah when I walk onto them. The thought filled me with anger. It was boiling in me. I just sigh and then walk towards the Chasm. The Pit was still filled with lights but people were minimal. I don't see anyone I was close to. Dauntless was a small place, you know everyone. As I was nearing the Chasm, I stop walking. I squint my eyes to check if what I was seeing was true.

Just at the Chasm was shady figure, who seemed as if it was hunched over. I walk closer and the fake moonlight shines on her golden locks. Just then I realized who it was, _Tris_.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask her sitting just behind her. She doesn't look at me. She was so focused on the waves.

"Leave me alone, Four." she just says, muffled. Her head was on her knees that was bent to her chest.

"No!" I say. I don't regret it. Now, she does look at me. Her eyes were firing and I knew she was mad. She rolls her eyes and stands up. She passes by me, rubbing a little dirt in my direction. I stood up and shouted,

"I like you, Tris, alright!" I didn't know why I had to say it but I knew I should. She stops and spins. "I have a boyfriend, Four!" she says.

"Does it even matter? " I say. She stares at me. "I have a boyfriend, Four" she repeats, "It's him that I like" she adds. I shake my head and giggle. "Do you really?" I ask. She gasps and then stares more intently. "Of course I do" she says as a whisper. She wasn't sure, it was so obvious. I knew it.

"You're just saying that to hurt me, Tris" I say jokingly but she doesn't get it, I suppose.

"Why would I do that?" she says, her voice rising.

"Because you're afraid" I say and I knew, in her eyes, that I totally pissed her off.

"Afraid of what?" Finally, she shouts at me. I let her wait for my answer for a couple of minutes then I step forward. As I do so, she takes a step back, almost tripping but managed to steady herself.

"Afraid to admit that you might like me to." I say. She gasps and now she thinks it was a joke. Now, she's laughing hysterically.

"Go on, enjoy yourself. Tell yourself that there's something between us. But this just it, Four. No matter how many times you say it, nothing will happen to both of us." She says with a shrug at the end then walks away. I grin and then shout back.

"Deny it all you want, Tris. I know that it will happen" then she's gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Makes my day. **

**The FourLauren scandal I did on the last chapter was just, in my perspective, a nice little twist. I will dwell on that in the upcoming chapter but for now, enjoy chapter 8.**

**I would love to hear from you so review all you want :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**TRIS**

I walk towards the apartment not looking back, wishing not to be followed by Four. When had my life been so confusing? _So, wrong?_ As I got to the floor where my room is located, I stumble at the last step. Gladly, someone caught me before I can fall face first on the floor.

"Easy little girl," Christina's voice runs through my mind. I look up at her. Her eyebrow was raised and she was still in her sleeping clothes.

"You look shock. Don't recognize your own best friend?" Christina says as I sit on the wall just beside our room. She, sighing, sits beside me.

"Sorry, I thought you were already asleep." I sigh, fiddling with my fingers. "I was, until I found out that you weren't. I was going to look for you." she says. The worry in her voice was so obvious that she was trying to hold it back, to prevent it for being there.

"Why?" I say. That might be the most stupid question I asked but I wasn't thinking straight now. All I wanted to do was go back to my room before Four comes back to his.

"Really Tris? Because it's the middle of the night and you're off to I don't know where" Christina's voice was already rising. She might have recognized this because she just stays silent. She then stands up and go back towards the room.

"When have we been this, Tris? Keeping secrets from each other." says Christina as she steps into the darkness that was our room. She doesn't close the door, apparently waiting for me to come in. I do, after some time of considering. She wasn't saying anything as she got up to her bed. I sigh and jump towards my bed, trying to clear my mind and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up and saw that everyone was already awake. A note was pasted on the ladder near my bed. Slowly, I open it and see Christina's familiar scribbles.

_Good morning sleepy head. Didn't wake your deep sombre because you look so peaceful. At the cafeteria, breakfast. See you. _

_-Christina :)_

I roll my eyes and finally leaped down on my bed. Finally, after doing the normal hygienic things you do in the morning, I make my way towards the cafeteria. The hallways were the usual silent it was when we first got here. Today might finally be another normal day. _Oh, how I wish._

As I walk inside the cafeteria, I first saw Tori waving up at me. I wave back then turn towards the corner where we naturally sit. I stop at my tracks when I saw a familiar posture of a former instructor sit between Lynn and Will. I can only see the corner of his face but he was there, smiling, laughing with my friends. I snap back to consciousness when all heads turn towards me. Four grins and Christina was laughing behind her hand which was covering her mouth. I sit beside Uriah, still they're all staring.

"How are you?" he asks. I forgot that I excused to have been sick yesterday to avoid the feeling of jealousy that was forming inside my stomach. I smile back at him. "I'm fine." Apparently this short conversation finally tipped the others off to continue on what they were talking about before I got here. Uriah was kind enough to get me food before I even got here. For the rest of the meal, I stay quiet. Uriah, now and then asking if I was alright. I just nod at him and refuse to speak. Suddenly, out of nowhere, silence filled the air. Nobody was staring at anybody, just eating the food that was in front of them which was almost consumed. My plate was empty with food, having nothing to do but eat. I sneak glances towards Four and when I feel he's going to look at me, I avert my eyes, pretending to be interested in the other things in my surroundings. Apparently, I wasn't the only one sneaking glances at Four. Christina, now and then, stares at Four, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on her lips. Four stares back, arms crossed in front of his chest. It's as if they were sending little signals from each other. My heart wrenches. _Looks like I wasn't the only one keeping a secret._ Lynn, finally, after the very deadly silence, breaks it.

"I still don't get why Four is eating with us. I mean no offense, Four." she says.

"Oh!" Four says putting his cup down, after gulping down a large quantity of the drink. "None taken." he slumps on his chair as if it was his all along. "Well, Lauren and I are still not talking and I'm not that comfortable sitting with her." I hiss under my breath. _Is that so? After you two probably gawked at each other, you weren't talking._

"Lies require commitment" I say under my breath, fortunately wasn't heard. Four eyes me, as if he actually heard me. I was cautious enough to say it in a very low voice that nobody would hear. He averted his gaze quickly. My jaw clenches. "Gladly, Uriah let me eat with you guys" he said, gulping down the drink again. My movements were swift. I kick Uriah under the table before I can tell my mind to stop. He groans. Everybody stares our way and I whisper a sorry at Uriah. He just nods, still massaging his shin.

The veil of silence was back up. Nobody was speaking. Again, the silent conversations of Four and Christina continues and I seem to lose myself, abruptly standing up at the table. This force both of them to look up. Now that I realize I was making a scene, I shake my head.

"I'm sorry. I should really head to work." I say. Four doesn't seem to care. He was still sitting at his chair, making it his throne. _What was he playing at?_ I raise my eyebrow, bend down and brush my lips to Uriah's then leave the table. I saw Tori and I followed her out.

* * *

**FOUR**

I watch as Tris walks away from the table with the corner of my eye. After she left, the silence still lingered upon us. Will coughs under his breath. However, the one who spoke wasn't him but Christina's

"I think you should go and talk to Lauren, Four." Christina adds a little shrug at the end. I sigh and rise up from my chair. In the almost empty cafeteria, Lauren was still sitting there at the table earlier occupied by herself and Tori. She wasn't eating, in fact, no food lay in front of her. I sigh and walk towards her. She lifts her head and sees me but she just resume her usual position.

"What do you want, Four?" Lauren says, still not looking up at me but staring at the empty table in front of her, her hands hugging herself.

"To talk" she doesn't say anything. "Please Lauren" and as I said these words I knew I really wanted to talk to her.

"Not here" she whispers. I grab her hand and we walk towards my room.

* * *

Lauren sits on my bed as I pace around my room thinking of what to tell her. This is just stupid. I wanted to talk to her and I didn't even know what to tell her. I sigh at the same time as she does. She might have noticed that I wasn't going to say anything soon, and probably, the silence was already too awkward to bear.

"Okay! I know you want to talk about the kiss. I'm sorry about it alright. I was furious and sad at the same time and I didn't know what forced me to do it but don't blame it all to me, you kissed me back, remember?"

I stop pacing and look at her as if not registering what she just said, as if I couldn't believe she said something.

"What?" I ask

"You kissed me back, you know, hands grabbing my waist and all." she shrugs and then I look at her, as if I was bored.

"You didn't have to elaborate." I sigh and then I sit beside her, hands together, settled in front of me, resting on my knees.

"Sorry." I hardly heard what she said. Her words saying, _You kissed me back_, rang in my head. I did kiss her back. How did that slip my mind? I've thought that she kissed me and I pulled back but that wasn't the case. I kissed her back.

"Four?" Lauren says poking my side.

"I kissed you back. How did I manage to do that? That was a mistake!" I say as I lay down on the bed, apparently saying these more to myself.

"You know I can hear you, Four. And that was rather harsh." I bring myself to sit and face her, I shrug saying "Sorry"

"I know that it was a mistake, Four. But did you see how she reacted?" Lauren says. I know that she was talking about Tris.

"So that's why you kissed me?" I say in a faint whisper but can be heard in this small room of mine.

"No, I rather was longing for your delicate lips on mine" the sarcasm in her tone was so obvious that I managed to laugh.

"It didn't change anything, Lauren. She's still head over heels for Uriah." I say. Lauren sighs then bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Four. The best we can do now is wait for a miracle to happen"

"Yeah, and I'm suppose to sit by while she dates boys and fall in love with someone else?"

My voice was strained as if a rope was tightening on my throat. I sigh and bow my head. Lauren continues to pat my shoulder.

"And meanwhile, I'll die a little bit more every day, watching."

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the follows and reviews and the favourites. Updating will be a little slow because school is coming up and I have to get ready.  
Your thoughts of this story is highly appreciated. **

**Enjoy :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Most of you have noticed the TMI quote. Fair Warning! I will be quoting tons of Cassandra Clare for the story.**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows. It really is an inspiration. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**TRIS**

I twirl a pen around my fingers, practicing designs on a piece of paper. Tori says it was one way of practice. I was doing fairly well. After some drawings, I slump back on the chair and started to twirl the pen again. Tori was just finishing up with another costumer when Christina walks in the room. I stop twirling and then fix myself leaning onto the table, as if she was a costumer. She raises her eyebrow towards me.

"You don't need to look pretty in front of me, Tris. I've seen you in worse" Christina says as she leans on the table popping a berry from the jar that Tori just place earlier today. I roll my eyes and then slump back on the chair feeling a little weary.

"I told you I was going to talk to you, right?" she says when I don't say anything.

"Right." I say sighing, fixing myself into a comfortable position on the chair.

"Anyways, what's with the earlier drama?" she asks, reaching for another berry. I reach for one myself and say, "I do believe that isn't what you wanted to talk about." she grins and rolls her eyes.

"Just about last night, where were you?" she says. Worry was obvious in her voice.

"Oh, you're worried about me." I say placing my hand in my chest, seeming as if I was touched. She rolls her eyes again then softly punch my elbow. I rub it anyways and pout my lips to her. She just smiles.

"Just around the Pit, thinking." As this time, the noise from the tattoo pen of Tori stops and she stares at us, at me, as if worried what I was thinking about.

"Thinking in the middle of the night?" Christina says.

"It's the best time. It's quiet" I say. "Touche" she says eating another berry. I bet by the end of the hour, that jar will be empty and Christina's fingers will show proof of it. As Tori's costumer walk out of the shop, the lights flicker and after some minutes it finally turns off. Christina shrieks, and we hear glass break. The jar maybe. Tori sighs. "That rarely happens" she says and I can feel her passing by me. The door of the back suddenly opens and hits the wall with an impact. Christina jumps then shrieks again.

"Don't do that Tori. It's creeping me out" Christina says. "Sorry, Chris. I'm just going to get some lanterns, alright?" We make a sound of agreement. I hear Christina shuffle around the room. Suddenly, somebody knock. Christina doesn't move. I roll my eyes then walk towards the door. Before I got to the door, I trip over something big.

"Ouch Tris. Watch your way." Christina says.

"I was but I can't see my way." I say standing up, dusting off dirt from my jeans. "What the hell are you doing, anyways?" she sighs and I assume she was kneeling down. "Picking up this shard of glass" she says. My eyes widen. "I advise you not to do that, Chris. Better wait for the lanterns." The knock on the door gets louder and louder. She huffs then I hear the chair creaking. She might be taking a sit. I hear Tori shifts at the back room and emerges with some lantern. I open the door, the exact time Tori approaches me with a lantern. I face the person and I jump, surprised.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, it's just me." says Four, "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling." Tori and Christina hisses and I roll my eyes. Four, in the light of the lantern, was just standing there and smiling.

"What do you want, Four?" Tori says pushing me out of the way, a little bit rough. I gasps.

"Sorry" Tori glances back and smiles at me. I walk back at the back of the counter. As I sat down, the lights flicker on. All of us in the room sigh.

"What happened to your hands?" Four says glancing over Tori's shoulder. I look down and see Christina's hands bleeding.

"Oh, that's why it was wet, I thought it was the berries" She leaps out from her chair and walk out of the room, saying "I'll get this bandaged up. See you, darlings" and her voice was already out of earshot. Four and Tori were arguing about something when Christina left. They were whispering and Tori looks really pissed so I assumed they were. As if remembering I was there, Tori looks up.

"Oh sorry, Tris" she looks at her watch then back again to me. "You can go, now" I knew she just wanted me out of there so Four and her can talk. I shrug then walk out of the room towards the apartment. I really needed the sleep.

* * *

**FOUR**

"Are you planning exposing yourself, Four? Telling me those things in front of Tris." Tori sighs as she fixes her things. I guess the parlour was going to shut down early today. I slump back on one of the costumer's chair and Tori, hands on her hips stares at me.

"She already knows, Tori. She's just pretending she doesn't" I say. She sighs.

"Of course she is. Please remember that she has a boyfriend." I hiss at her which didn't seem as a surprise. I lie down on the chair as if I was asking to get a tattoo. She stands up in front of me.

She sighs then drags a chair beside mine. Her elbow was resting just at the space on my chair while her chin was rested on her hand. She twirls a bit of her hair on her finger and stares at me. As if she wanted to insult me, she raised her eyebrow. I raise my hands in frustration and then stared at her with an annoyed look. She laughs.

"It's all right to love someone who doesn't love you back, as long as they're worth you loving them. As long as they deserve it."

This got me thinking. _Was Tris even worth it?_ I sigh and then slump back on the chair and look at the ceiling. Light was beaming from the fluorescent which was hurting my eyes but I didn't look away. Suddenly, the lights turn off and I see Tori by the door, hand on the switch.

"You'll go blind if you do that" she says as she flicks the lights of the lanterns on. I sigh and look now at the dim light coming from each of the three lanterns. Tori says something but I was too occupied to make it out. I wasn't thinking of anything. I wasn't even thinking about Tris who had completely occupied my mind since the day of the Banquet. My mind was wandering around circumstances and what-if's. Tori calls my name but I don't look up. I see in my peripheral vision that her hands where on her hips. She sighs then says something else, I assumed because her lips were moving. I only made out on word, _Tris._

"What?" I finally look up.

"What?" she says, grinning.

"You said Tris. What about her?" she laughs and then puts on her trench coat.

"I can't believe that's what caught your attention" she flings her bag on her shoulder and then walks towards the door. She opens it and then looks at me and then point her head outside. This was a signal that meant I should follow. As we were walking towards the cafeteria to catch dinner, Tori finally repeats her words a while ago.

"It's Tris's birthday on Saturday" she says.

"So?" I say even though I was thinking of what to give her. She was turning seventeen and what else would I want to give her.

"You don't care, eh?" she says in obvious disbelief and we enter the cafeteria where Lauren was already conversing with Shauna.

As we sat on the table, the only thing running on my mind was what to give Tris on her birthday. And as Lauren and Shauna have rounds of conversation. It clicks. I excuse myself and prepare for Tris's present.

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry for the sort-of boring chapter. It's practically just a filler. **

**Leave your reviews. ;) **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Another filler :). Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I totally appreciate it.**

**Don't worry, Tris's birthday will be coming up. **

**Please leave your comments and suggestion.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**TRIS**

My deep sombre was interrupted by a loud, ringing voice in my bedside. I squint my eyes as my alarm clock kept on ringing. Soon after, it drops on the floor with a pillow over it. I look up and see Lynn trying to get back to bed. I shake my head. It was still five in the morning and I bet that half of Dauntless's population hasn't even rose from their beds. I take a quick shower and ran down to the cafeteria to get an early breakfast. Almost all the tables were empty, and I spot one next to the fridge. I walk towards the table when someone called me. I turn and see Lauren waving at me. Four was there, staring at me as well, smiling again. This got me confused but I walk towards them anyways.

"So what are you doing here so early" Lauren says as she gestures me to the seat in front of her.

"I don't know. My alarm blasted and yeah, can't go back to sleep" Tori and Lauren looks at each other. Four, on the other hand, stands up.

"I'm hungry." he says. Tori got to the counter just a little earlier, when Four stood up.

"Tris, anything you want?" I look up at him. I was going to say, the usual but only Uriah is the only one who will understand that. I shrug, "the classic maybe" Four just nods and run towards the counter where Tori just finished buying his food.

Lauren was gaping. Tori closed her mouth for her. "Don't want to catch a fly, Lauren" she says as she sits at the seat beside Lauren.

"Won't you eat, Tris?" Tori says biting on the sliced chicken.

"Four got food for me." I smile. Tori grins and raises her eyebrow.

"Dropped the gentleman bomb, eh?" Tori says. Lauren rolls her eyes smiling. I seriously don't know what was happening or what were they talking about. I just try to smile until Four comes along, and sat at the empty seat beside mine. He passes me my dish and then we eat in silence. Tori and Lauren's grin were replaced by lip biting and pursing. They sneak glances here and there. Four coughed under his breath as if wanting to say something but Tori interjected.

"So, your turning 17 on Saturday, huh, Tris?" I nod. I couldn't get myself to speak now that Four is just inches from me. Then again silence filled the room. Tori looking at Lauren to start talking.

"So.." Lauren started, tapping her fingers on the table.

"What do you have planned?" she asks. I look up from my meal and then stare. I really didn't care about my birthday.

"Oh. I don't have any plans actually" Tori choked on her drink and Lauren gapped again.

"No plans on your birthday. That's sad" Lauren says.

"Yeah I know. I mean I never really cared about my birthday" I shrugged.

"Dear me." Lauren exclaimed, "such harsh truths so early in the morning cannot be good for the digestion" Lauren adds as she goes to the counter finally deciding for dessert. The room started going silent. More people are coming and going in the cafeteria. As I saw Christina and Will coming in I excuse myself and point at them. They just nod and I ran to Christina and Will.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Christina asks as I take my usual seat beside her. Marlene and the others are just coming into the cafeteria. They line up to the already growing line.

"Woke up early so I went to had an early breakfast" I say eyeing Marlene. Where was Uriah? Christina nudges me into reality and looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"Alright?" she ask. I nod. Marlene and the others take their seat and I feel an empty feeling beside me. Uriah wasn't here and apparently I was the only one curious about it. I decided to keep quiet and wait for someone to talk about it. After some time, nobody does. They all stare at me, excluding Will and Christina, as they finish their food.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"You're not eating" Marlene asks curiously.

"Had an early breakfast" they shrug and then look away. Because none of them were talking about why Uriah was still not here, I decided to take the situation to ask.

"Where's Uriah?" Marlene stops eating and gulps down. She looks around the table waiting them to answer.

"Worried girlfriend, eh?" says Lynn. I roll my eyes and ask again, now more seriously. Nobody speaks. What were they hiding?

Will coughs to break the tension then turn to me. "He was still asleep when I left the room. Probably still" Will says. I sigh. I decided to visit him when Marlene abruptly tells me that it was already 8:30. I look at my watch and see that it was so I have no choice to go to work.

* * *

"You're making me dizzy, Tris" Tori tells me which makes me stop pacing around the parlour. I still hadn't heard from Uriah and it was making me totally worried.

"Sorry, Tori" she sighs as I say these words.

"I will ask if your okay but it's obvious that you aren't. What's up?" she asks leaning onto the counter. I sigh and then sat on the chair in front of her, slamming my head on the table top. Tori just laughs.

"Uriah's been MIA all day" I say. Tori's laugh slowly faded and she stared at me pretending to take in the situation and that she was worried of were Uriah was.

"Will says he was still sleeping but I don't believe it" I say. She still doesn't answer. Tori turns around. She looks really shocked.

"Tris, since it's your birthday tomorrow, why not take a break today?" she says turning back to me. I stare at her. Before I can say anything, the door creaked open and I turn around.

"Hey, Tori. I was wondering if..." As Uriah saw me, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He then directs his stare at Tori. Tori was biting her lower lip, guilt obvious in her face. I looked back at Uriah, pleading for him to tell me what's wrong.


	13. Chapter 12

**FOUR**

Tris stalked out of the room and I looked at both Uriah and Tori. Tori looked at Uriah as if she couldn't believe it.

"You couldn't lie to Tris like that, Uriah!" Tori blurted out. I was raising my hand slowly to catch their attention but put it down as soon as I realize they haven't or don't want to acknowledge me.

"And why couldn't I?" Uriah retorted. Tori gasps. As shocked as I was, I didn't make myself react.

"Oh, well, she's your _girlfriend_" Tori says. I stay silent still trying to let the argument fade, to loosen. I started humming, which, to my surprise, still didn't get their attention. With my feet aching, I couldn't move even though just a few feet from me there was a chair. They were screaming words at each other I was too shocked to understand. Sometimes, I catch the phrases, _You're an ass!_; Then Tori will throw something at Uriah and he'll dodge it. Uriah then yells, _What do you care?_ And do the same. As much as it was fun looking at both of them fighting, I decided to break them apart and stand between them but that didn't stop them from throwing stuff at each other. People are stopping at the front door to see what was happening. When Tori, accidentally, throws a book at me, I shouted them to stop.

"Gosh, Four. If you don't want something thrown at you, get out-of-the-way." Uriah says. I look at him and point at the door.

"You, talk to Tris." when he wasn't moving and staring at me with disbelief, I sigh. "NOW!" He nods then run towards Tris went, where ever that is. When the door closes, Tori sighs and thanks me. I roll my eyes and help her fix the stuff. Some where broken but atleast it wasn't that important.

"What do you want, Four?" she says as she dispose a broken picture frame.

"I was just going to tell you I was going out and I might not be back until dinner. You might ask where I am" she raises her eyebrow then puts it back down when she might have seen I was annoyed and then crosses her arms over her chest.

"Where, may I ask, are you going?" I hesitate, biting my lip in the process.

"Don't you dare not tell me, Four" I sigh and leaned forward just to be sure no one was listening.

"I'm just going to do something for Tris's birthday. Not that important." Again, she raises her eyebrows but doesn't put it back down. She was grinning and I can't help but blush.

"Oh shut up, Tori" I say even though I was totally conscious that she wasn't saying anything and then walk out of the door. She laughs which I heard just down the hall.

* * *

**TRIS**

My head was throbbing as I staggered towards my bedroom. Somehow, the only thing running in my mind is what happened earlier this day. Uriah acting so strange and Tori looking guilty.

_As Uriah was standing there, in his hands a dozen of flyers, I hugged him even though my curiosity was still present inside me. He staggered backwards and I let go._

_"Where the hell where you? I was so worried." he doesn't say anything. He was so surprised. Tori was trying to act as if nothing happened, as if I didn't see her. I stare back at Uriah._

_"What's wrong?" I finally ask. Curiosity was gnawing itself inside me and I couldn't help it. I look back and forth at Tori and Uriah until he sighed._

_"I..." he stops. I raise my eyebrow. He was thinking of an excuse. "I was looking for you in your room and I kind of broke your drawing pen." I gasps, not that I was shocked but because that was the lamest excuse I ever heard. I didn't care about my drawing pen. I can buy another one._

_I look back at Tori. This doesn't answer her reaction._

_"Tori found out and I let her promise to keep it a secret because I didn't want to hurt you." he says seeing me turn towards Tori. She shrugs and utter a sorry. I shake my head and then start walking out of the room because Tori did let me go. I open the door and Four was standing there._

_"Gosh, Four. Stop doing that!" I shout. He shrugs a sorry and turn towards Tori. I rush to my room not hearing what they wanted to say._

My hands were shaking as I open the door. I knew Uriah was lying, even before I say that my drawing pen was there when I left it earlier. But why?

A little light was showing under the door from the hallway. I didn't bother turning the lights on because I was so exhausted and just slumped down on my bed. A couple of minutes pass when light shown towards the centre of the room. Uriah was slowly gliding his was towards the room.

"Hey!" I say. He jumps and turns on the light.

"Oh, hey" he says. He stares around the room and drops his gaze at my drawing pen which was on top of my table. I roll my eyes and cough under my breath before saying, "What are you doing here?" I ask and sat on the bed, my feet hanging on the edge. He sat down beside me.

"Just checking in on you." I nod and then fiddle with my fingers not knowing what to say next.

"It's your birthday, tomorrow" he says as if I needed reminder. Everyone has been whispering about my birthday even though I didn't know how they knew.

"I know" I just say. He reaches for my hand and I don't take it away when he intertwines my hand with his.

"We were hoping to throw you a party." he finally admitted, holding on my hand tightly.

A lot of things were running in my mind that I wanted to scream out. _What?; You went MIA just for this?; You lied because of that; Why didn't you tell me, I acted like such a fool?_

"Why?" But that was the only thing I managed to say. His grip on my hand tightens.

"Because it's your birthday" he says it as if it was that obvious. "You don't need to, Uriah" I say. He sighs and then transfer his hand on my knee, pinching it a bit which shoots shivers down my spine.

"Why not?" he says. I shrug and look at him. He was looking up at me, curious and obviously worried. "Because I'm not use with being the centre of attraction. Please don't do it, Uriah" he sighs again and nods.

"Promise me you wont" I say just to be sure.

He bits his lower lip and nods again, "I promise" he says as he kisses my temple then left me in my room to rest.

* * *

I woke up, hearing the shuffle of footsteps and hush whispers at the other side of the door. I shuffle to look around my room and all their beds were already fixed as if no one has been sleeping in it. My clock beside my bedside table was flashing the time, _8:24_. I stretch my arms and then walk towards the bathroom to clean myself up and get ready for the day. After showering and putting on jeans, my black Eiffel Tower shirt and my Chucks. I take my jacket before I got out and then when I opened the door...

**SURPRISE!**

My friends were standing on the doorway holding up boxes. I re-enter my room to gave them space to enter. Christina plops a gift on my bed and hugs me. This went on with Lynn, Will, Marlene, Uriah and so on. After dropping of the gifts, we all walked out of the room to do some stuff.

* * *

It was already 30 minutes before 7 and all my friends went to who knows where. I walk around the Pit, thanking people who greeted me. My stomach was grumbling and no one was there in the cafeteria tonight so I just took some crackers and a juice pack. It didn't take my appetite away. I felt hungrier than I'd ever be. I glance behind my back and saw someone familiar. I saw that familiar hair of Christina's so I ran to her.

"Tris, hey. I was looking for you" she says. I look at her curiously.

"You were?" I shrugged and then loop my arm around hers and we walk towards where ever she was heading. For all I know, the route I was taking know wasn't a route I usually take. Then suddenly, the path becomes narrow. It was dark and I almost stumbled with some rocks. _What luck? You'll trip on your birthday._ Christina was still holding me before I have fallen face first on the ground. She might have supported me yet I hold on to the damp wall to steady myself. When I finally managed to get myself steady, I wipe my hands on my jeans. Luckily it was black so the dirt wouldn't be that obvious. Farther from the narrow path, I can see lights of different colours dance and make their way towards us and I knew now where we were heading. The blast of music from the speakers made me stop. _Why were we heading this way?_ Christina looks back. Apparently realizing that the click of my Chucks to the floor stopped.

"You alright." I nod and follow after her again. As Christina steps to the light, shuffle of footsteps running around was heard and everyone was whispering. I look back to see if anyone was following but the path was clear of people. When I turned back towards the light, Christina was gone. I brace myself to whatever I was to be expecting. I force my legs to move then when I got there...

**"Happy Birthday"**

My heart starts beating fast and I didn't know how to react. Even though it was my birthday, I wasn't happy for what I saw. Party cups, liquors, music, and people around looking at me. A party. Something I said I didn't want to have. This is not how I saw my birthday happening. I search the crowd for Uriah and there, I saw him just emerging from the crowd looking at me. I stare at him, my tears ready to spill and say, "How could you?" Before turning back and running out from the club.

* * *

**A/N**

**Drama again, I know. So it's Happy Birthday to Tris, finally. Four's gift will be coming up soon and I hope you stick with me until then :)  
Thank you for reviews and the follows and everything, it is so touching. **

**To all that's asking: Yes, I did quote TMI on Chapter 10 to be clear. **

**Leave you reviews and tell me about this chapter. **

**Hope to update soon. **

**Enjoy ;) **


	14. Chapter 13

**URIAH**

I ran after Tris down the narrow paths. It was harder to move out now that people were starting to stream in. _How could you?_ Her voice rang in my ears. I wanted to know so badly why she reacted that way. I follow her, seeing her blonde hair fade from the crowd. As the path got wider, it was easier to catch up. I shout her name but as I expected, she didn't turn back.

"Tris." I shout back again and this time, she stops but doesn't turn around. As I reach her, she was whispering something. I lift my hand to touch her shoulders but she spun around. Her tear drenched face was looking at me and it hurts me seeing her this way.

"How could you, Uriah?" I try to hold her, to embrace her, to comfort her and say everything is alright but it wasn't.

"You knew I didn't want a party." Even though she resisted, I still was able to embrace her. She was sobbing so hard that it damped my shirt but I didn't care. I was stupid to even let this happen. Her sobs were now more calm and I was glad. I was stroking her hair when she whispered.

"And you promised, Uriah" with this, she started pounding hard on my chest that it totally hurt. So I step back and looked at her.

"You promised." she says as if it suddenly dawned on her that I did.

"I'm sorry!" I tell her finally managing to speak. She shakes her head and ran of. This time, I knew she needed to be alone. I walk back to the club a little slow now. I promised her and I can't believe I broke it. _Worst thing, it's a promise to my girlfriend._ I started kicking the small rocks on the pathway. I feel so stupid. I wanted so badly to hit my head on the wall for betraying Tris. _And what do you know, you betrayed her on her birthday. Genius Uriah, just genius._ I didn't shove the thoughts away from my head, I didn't want to. It was better than nothing and I deserved it anyhow. Somehow, I couldn't expel the thought of how Tris looked like a little while earlier. This couldn't have happened if I kept my promise. This couldn't have happened if Marlene... I stop walking, _Marlene._

* * *

I got back to the club and most people were inside drinking and partying while my dear friends were in the gazebo, heads down and thinking. I was towards them, to her rather. I didn't care who was there. I just walked towards Marlene.

"How dare you lie to me?" she looked up at me and looked shock. _Hide it all you want, Mar. I know it was you._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Uriah" She lets out a little giggle but then quickly sips from her party cup. I purse my lips and then laugh. "That's what they always say" I say calmly. I was in front of her, looking down at her. She sighs and stands up, fixing her dress.

"I can explain, Uriah" She tries to hold my shoulder but I step away. _So, you finally admit it, huh?_ I rose my hand, wanting to hurt her but when Lynn stepped in between us, I lower it back down. She might have lied to me but still she was my best friend.

I sigh and then stare at both Lynn and Marlene. Christina coughed and we all looked at her.

"Can someone please explain what is happening?" she says. Will was just standing there, hands on his back pocket waiting for some of us to speak. Obviously, he's also confused.

I turn back to Marlene. She looks at me with sad eyes and is waiting for me to tell her something.

"Go ahead, explain." I step back and point at the crowd of friends around us. I smile and look back at her. Lynn was now beside her and is looking at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Marlene was looking around, at all of our friends. Fortunately for her, there wasn't much of them around. She gulps down and breathes in. I thought she was actually going to explain. But, as I assumed, she didn't. I shake my head and then get my jacket.

"I knew it" Marlene stepped away from Lynn's side and try to reach out to me. "I'm going to find Tris" and then I left while putting on my jacket.

* * *

**MARLENE**

I watch as Uriah's silhouette fade as he gets closer and closer to Tris and as farther away from me. What does he even see in her? We're best friends and now he's falling head over heels for her. The rope in my chest tightens as I watch him go. Everyone around me was silent, waiting for someone to break it. Lynn, after a short deadly silence, seats next to me, patting my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mar?" she asks. I look at her. I didn't want to cry. What was I suppose to tell her, _tell them._ That this is what I really wanted; for Uriah and Tris to start arguing so that their relationship just ends? I looked up at Lynn, and at Christina and Will. The only thing running in my mind right now is what happened yesterday, what _really_ happened.

_Uriah came walking down the narrow pathway, ordering people to stop doing what their doing, to remove the decorations and everything. I was hanging the Happy Birthday sign when Uriah shouted, "Just take it down, please" he says and walk towards me._

_"Tough day?" I ask, balancing the sign on my feet. He slumps on the wall, arms crossed over his chest and looks at me._

_"Tris doesn't want one" I gasp as Uriah sat on the nearest chair. _

_"You told her? So much for surprise" I say as I take the chair opposite his._

_"I'm sorry, I was just afraid that if I throw her a party, she might not like it and I don't want to lose her, Mar." I bit my lip. _How can he be so oblivious about my feelings for him?_ While he's whining about Tris, I'm here, hurting. I sat on the chair and held his hand, a sign of comforting. He doesn't pull back. I sigh and let go._

_"You said Tris doesn't want a party?" I didn't know what was running in my mind but whatever I was saying, I wasn't thinking it through. Uriah nods._

_"That's ironic!" _What are you doing, Marlene? Do not destroy a relationship.

_"What is?" I purse my lips as Uriah waited for an answer. No! I won't do this. Uriah likes, oh hell, loves Tris. _But you love him, do you Mar? I know you want to tell him a really bad lie so things will just go back to the way it was, you and him._ I hated that people always had to see both sides of the coin. My, as I call it, evil part of my brain is shouting, getting louder and louder in my head._

_"She told me she was dying to have a party just earlier" What the hell, Marlene? You said it. Now, you can't take it back._

The guilt was stabbing me through my chest. Uriah was happy and I destroyed it. I shake my head and Lynn walks to me. I will not cry. I tell myself. Soon after, Christina and Will sit opposite us waiting for Uriah and Tris to go back. As much as I do want this happening, I have to say sorry to Uriah and especially to Tris. We heard panting at the pathway and it made us all look up. Zeke's familiar sound reached us, "What the hell is going on, Uriah?" Suddenly Uriah appears in front of us, Shauna, Zeke and Lauren behind him.

"Tris is missing" Uriah said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just another filler. Maybe, just maybe, Four's gift will be coming up in the next chapter. School's starting tomorrow so updating might be a bit slow but I'll try my best to update.**

**Thank you again for the follows, reviews and favourites. It's so touching. **

**Btw, if you haven't checked the fanfic, Til the Deepest Depths by, one of my good friends, Conidici, then I encourage you to do so because it's an amazing story from a very amazing writer. And yeah, it's FourTris.**

**Again, leave your reviews. It will totally be appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Here it is. This chapter is a bit, i don't really know how to explain. I didn't explain much on Four's birthday gift and I'm sorry about that. So, school has been busy. Tons of homework and stuff but hopefully I'd be updating every weekend. **

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. It is really touching. **

**Feel free to leave your reviews**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**TRIS**

I stagger to our room, holding onto the walls and the railings, losing my balance here and there. I can't think straight. I'm not even sure if I did the right thing. Breathing in, I close my eyes and open the door after gathering composure. Because of my puffy eyes, I didn't recognize the little box on my bed. It had no name but it had a little note attached to it.

_Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday Tris. Want to find out who I am? Look inside the box._

I roll my eyes. Without any hesitation, I open the box and saw a locket. On my hand, it spins around looking for clues on who this person might be. On closer inspection, my heart stammers. I get my jacket and go out of the room.

* * *

**FOUR**

_Noon_

_"Hey Four!" Lauren calls out to me as I sat on the seat opposite hers. Tori, not a minute later, sits beside me. Lauren passes me my plate and I eat quickly as possible wanting to finish Tris's gift. As if they read my mind, Lauren and Tori look at me._

_"What's the fuss, Four?" Lauren says._

_Tori rolls her eyes and laughs. Lauren looks at her direction. "Are you two not telling me about something?" Lauren says curiously._

_"It's Tris's birthday, Lauren? Why else would he be eating fast? He still has no gift." Tori says and laughs again. I look at her. Seems like they didn't read my mind after all._

_"Oh!" Lauren says, rather excitedly. "You should give her the lamp!" I stop eating and so does Tori. We both raise our eyebrow and stare at Lauren._

_"Lamp?" I ask._

_Lauren rolls her eyes. "You know, the lamp in your room that she adores" she says sarcastically. I throw her a table napkin and rise from my chair._

_"Where are you going?" Lauren asks._

_"Just for a walk. See you later"_

As I put the last part on my gift, I hear the train stopping behind me. Tris was wearing a black trench coat, and looked really cold. She hasn't spotted me yet. Just before she does, I hop on to one seat. I just hope this will all work. If it doesn't, picnic is always an option. Picnic under full moon.

"Hello?" Tris calls out. Gladly, my face wasn't being lit by the moonlight. She calls out again and I decided to cough. Never intentionally making it loud, she turns towards me. Yet, her face says that she hasn't seen me.

"Anybody there" she says again. I giggle under my breath.

"Didn't know you would come?" I shout at her. She jumps. "Four?" she whispers.

I hop off the chair and walk towards her smiling. She was smiling right back at me. I stand beside her and look up the Ferris Wheel.

"What are we doing here, Four?" she asks. I look down at her.

"Did you bring the pendant?" I ask. She puts her hand inside her jacket pocket and then withdraws a pendant. I smile and take her hand. She doesn't pull away.

"Push it inside" I say. She looks at me curiously but follows anyways. As she did, my heart leaped in joy. It worked. The Ferris Wheel rose to life. Lights were shining around it and it was starting to move. I look at Tris and she was looking, jaw down at the Ferris Wheel.

"Happy Birthday!" I say. She smiles.

"You made it work" She says. I nod and take her hand once again and hop onto the chair where I was a while ago. The Ferris Wheel turned and as I hoped, it stopped on the top, looking over the field.

"Is this normal?" she asks wondering why the ride stopped. I nod. I took a basket from under the chair. I placed the blanket on the space where your feet should be placed and we sat there while I took out the food.

"Wow, Four. This is amazing" she says. "And knowing your afraid of heights to have managed to pull this off" I laugh and then she reach in for a strawberry as we look over the field.

* * *

**TRIS**

"You did this all yourself" I ask him as half of the berries were annihilated. He nods and I push him slightly careful not to let him fall.

"Thanks" I said.

"Anything for you, Tris!" I shake my head while smiling. "Seriously. A beautiful girl like you deserves a nice birthday gift" he says and I laugh. "Oh you flatter me." I say and add abruptly. "I am not beautiful"

He stares at me and I'm afraid on what he'll say next.

"It's not the face, but the expressions on it. It's not the voice, but what you say. It's not how you look in that body, but the thing you do with it. You are beautiful."

I smile and shake my head. I decided to look at the moon and the stars. It was so beautiful here and I'm with Four. My heart beats in my chest as I inhale the moment. I'm with Four and not with Uriah, my boyfriend, on my birthday. The owls hoot in the distance and all I that runs to my mind was Four. He made my birthday something I can't even imagine. He made this one of the best days I can even have. But something felt really wrong and I didn't know what it was. I didn't want to know what it was. Suddenly, Four coughs under his breath.

"You disappear so completely into your head sometimes," he whispered. "I wish I could follow you."

_You do. You're in my head all the time._ I wanted to say. He takes my hand and then the Ferris Wheel starts again as if it had a motion sensor or something. We hop down to the field and then suddenly he runs his hand on something then music plays around the field. _She was Mine by Aj Rafael_ was playing. I stare at Four. He extends his arm and says, "Dance with me"

I take his hand and we dance around the field. I rest my head on his shoulder. I don't want this to end, I just don't. This is just perfect. Somewhere, inside Dauntless, Uriah might be looking for me. But I'm with Four and I don't want this moment to end.

"So what made up your mind? I thought Uriah was throwing a party?" Four whispers in my ear that makes me shiver.

"The party exactly. I told him I didn't want to and he threw me one anyhow." He stops and looks at me. He then laughs and I ask why was he laughing.

"It's just a party, Tris" he says and now I realize what I did wrong.

"Ok. I might have overreacted a bit"

"A bit?" he says. I just roll my eyes and put my head back on his shoulder. He continues to dance me around even though the music already stopped. Without noticing, I trip on a rock. I was hoping to fall but then Four's sturdy hands wraps around my waist.

"Easy Tris." he says. We were inches away from each other. I feel his breath on my neck and I keep composure. He sighs and says.

"I love you, Tris" I close my eyes. I knew something like this will happen. "Four..." I wanted to stop him but he doesn't

"There is no pretending," Four said with absolute clarity. "I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then."

I look up at him. He was looking down at me. I bit my lower lip and close my eyes then lean forward, wanting to kiss him. I feel his breath close to my lips._ If you kiss him, Tris. You and Uriah are over_. But what if I want it over? Then suddenly, something felt wrong and I open my eyes. Four was looking down on the floor.

"Tris!" I step away. "This is not right." he says and then goes back to the Ferris Wheel to retrieve the basket while I stand there and look at him. He might be just a couple of feet away from me but it seems like we're miles away from each other.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long time of no updating. School just has been so busy and yeah, it's just kind of hard to manage. Atleast, I managed to sneak this into my busy schedule. **

**Anyways, for those who are still checking this story out merci to all of you. **

**Leave your reviews and feel free to click on the follow/favourite button ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TRIS**

My emotions are so confusing. I stand by the railings, waiting for the train to pass. I wanted to get out of here. I just wanted to isolate myself now. I didn't wait for Four when the trains pass by. I leap for it not looking back. _Why am I acting this way?_ I grunt under my breath. I didn't even dare to seat down. I just look around the horizon waiting for Dauntless to come to view.

* * *

On the way back to the apartment, I heard someone calling out to me. I didn't need to look to guess that it was Christina. As I pass by people, they were whispering something. Slightly, I raise my head just to see the time. _11:47_. 13 minutes til' my birthday ends. I look away wishing the seconds pass by faster. I just wanted to get this day over with and start a new one. I open the door to our bedroom and suddenly shriek. Uriah was sitting on my bed, head bent, fingers laced together, staring at the floor.

"Tris." His voice sounded relief. Suddenly, I was curious on what happened for my short absence. _Yeah Tris, 4 hours is short._ Now that I've realized, I spent those 4 hours contemplating about Uriah with Four.

"I was looking all over for you." He says and walks toward me not hesitating to hug me. He holds me there, the light from the hallways illuminating us. He was shaking as if he was crying. "I got so worried." He said as he passes his hand through and forth my hair.

"I was completely dying not knowing where you were" And in that moment, I knew Uriah truthfully cared. If ever I break it off, he'd be destroyed. Hearts are breakable and I think, even when you heal, you are never what you were before.

"I'm alright, Uriah. I just needed to get my thoughts straight" I said. He slightly lets go of me but he keeps his hands on my shoulders and stares right through my eyes.

"I did just a jerk move. I shouldn't have done it, I'm so sorry." He said and I assumed he was going to hug me again so I stepped away.

"It's fine, Uriah. I just overreacted" I said and then walk to my dresser to get a jacket. I'm pretty sure I had a jacket on when I left.

"No!" He grunts and puts his hands over his head. From this angle, he was actually really charming and I can't help but smile.

"Know what, I will make it up to you." He says. I look at the watch at my bedside table and raised my eyebrow.

"It's rather late for that, Uriah. My birthday is almost over" I said. He shakes his head. "I don't care. I just want to make it up to you. What about camping?" I raise my eyebrow and part my lips about to say something but then Uriah but in. "Okay, tomorrow." He raises both of his thumbs and I just smile for agreement. He kisses me and greets me good night before leaving my room. I, tired as can be, just lied on my bed and let my thoughts drift to dreams.

* * *

**FOUR**

I knew Tris was mad at me, and I was mad at myself too. But it was just all wrong. I knew she was still dating Uriah and Uriah and I are good friends. If he will know that I kissed his girlfriend, our friendship would be a wreck. I catch the train right after Tris's and as I've expected, Lauren was waiting for me. On my hands was the picnic basket, Tris's pendant and trench coat. I should give it back tomorrow.

"Where have you been? You said you were going for a walk? What kind of walk takes six hours?" Lauren bolted at me. I can't believe she hasn't guess that I was with Tris.

"A long one?" I say jokingly. Even though I didn't see her, I knew she rolled her eyes as she released a grunt.

"Well, HAHA. Have you seen, Tris, she's been missing and -" she stops on her tracks. Finally, something clicked.

"You were with Tris" I shrug and then she shrieks yanking me away to the public place swarming with people,_ *insert sarcastic tone here*._

Not to my surprise, she yanked me to my room. I managed to sneak a glance inside Tris's bedroom and it seems that nobody was there. Either she was already asleep or making out with Uriah. That's just nice.

I put the things down on the chair as Lauren started mumbling words under her mouth.

"So how'd it go?" she asked and sat on my bed.

"How'd what go?" I ask. She scoffs and I enter the bathroom to clean my face.

"You and Tris. Did you know, Uriah was practically worried. He even wanted to swim at the Chasm just to see that Tris wasn't there." My feelings for Tris gets ahead of me again and I was actually thinking that Uriah should've seek Tris at the Chasm but everyone knows what will happen to you if you do that. I don't answer Lauren. I bet she has forgotten about her question after basically praising what an ideal boyfriend Uriah must be. But as I didn't expect, she asks me again.

"Nothing happened exactly, I just showed her my gift and we had a little picnic and I danced with her" Lauren squeals. _Girls._

"And after.." she asked again. What does she expect me to say? That we kissed. Well we didn't because I pulled away.

"Nothing, she stormed off" I heard shuffling around the room and much to my surprise, Lauren was already standing at the bathroom door, looking furious.

"What the hell was that, you didn't even tried to kiss her or do those kinds of romantic things?" Lauren bolted at me.

"Well, I told her I love her." Lauren suddenly goes haywire and started punching my arm.

"Gosh, Four. What the hell? On a first date you told her you loved her. I give you the price for _The Idiot who told Her HE loved HER on the first date award_" She said sarcastically. She sighs and goes to a chair overlooking the bathroom.

"So how did she react?" Lauren says flinging her arms in front of her.

"She leaned in to kiss me." Lauren's eyes grew wide. "I pulled away" I added. Her eyes were still the same size and was as shocked as ever.

"Are you stupid? That was it, Four!" Lauren said. I was starting to get annoyed.

"What was I supposed to do, Lauren? Kiss her back? If you haven't forgotten, she's still with Uriah" I say and gain my composure back. Lauren sighs and doesn't say anything after.

* * *

I walk towards the tattoo parlour to bring back Tris's things. I open the door and the normal breeze passes through my skin. Tori was behind the counter, no costumers present and also, no Tris.

"Hey, where's Tris?" I ask Tori. Tori raises his head with an eyebrow also raised. I roll my eyes.

"I was just going to bring her back some of her stuff. She left it yesterday..." I stopped explaining when Tori's smirk doesn't falter. I sigh and was about to go out to ask help from other people then she laughs.

"I was just kidding around, Four. She's fixing her stuff, she's going camping." Tori says resuming her work.

"Camping?" I ask.

"Yeah with Uriah. I assumed he said-" then she stops talking realizing that I didn't hear about the news.

"Forget I said anything." Tori said, biting her lower lip. I smile. "Oh I will, Tori. I will" I said then walk out of the parlour.

I stand by the café and see Tris running. I shout her name and she turns around, looking for the one who called her. When she saw me, she stiffens.

"Four, I have to hurry. I have to do some things" she says when I stat walking towards her.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard you were going camping. With Uriah. Tonight." I exaggerated every word. I did my best to act as if I didn't care but my insides were swirling and my head was throbbing.

"Yeah. So I really have to go" She was about to sprint again when I caught her arm.

"I was just going to give this back" She stares at her trench coat and at the pendant.

"Right." She takes both and puts the pendant over her neck.

"I better get going." she said and I nod. "Good luck and remember, take it slow" I whisper to her. She looks confused. Just the reaction I was expecting. I keep my smile on while I was still facing it, but when I turn around, my anger comes out, obvious on my face.


	17. Chapter 16

**FOUR**

I watch Tris in Uriah walk around the pit as they were preparing for their little camping. It wasn't much of a good scene yet still I look. Suddenly, I hear clicking of boots behind me and I didn't need to look to see that Lauren was already walking towards me.

"Hey." she says and stands beside me.

I just nod my head and continue to stare at the direction where Tris and Uriah was. Obviously, where ever they are now, I didn't catch it.

"Let's grab some breakfast, Four. Tori must be waiting." I sigh. Having no choice, I follow Lauren out the balcony towards the dining cafeteria.

On the way, you can hear people whispering. I didn't get what they were talking about but I did hear a name. Peter.

I leaned towards Lauren and whisper in her ear. "What's with Peter?" Much people haven't heard from Peter since he decided to work as one of the City's Security Force.

Lauren just shrugged then we entered the cafeteria. More whispers were arising here and you can hear Peter's name more clearly now. Immediately, we saw Tori and we quickly rushed to the table.

"What's with all the Peter buzz?" I ask as we take our seats.

"I was hoping you guys would know." Tori says as she looks around the cafeteria. It seems that most of Dauntless is inside. Maybe Peter was turned into an instant celebrity or something. I look around the cafeteria to erase my thoughts from Peter then I spot Tris's table. Odd. Tris was beside Marlene and Uriah was sitting opposite her. What happened to the every morning cuddling beside each other? Lauren must have noticed me staring at their table because she quickly reacted.

"Whoah, looks like someone broke up or something." Lauren said. I shook my head. They couldn't have. What ever happened this morning caused this?

"Tori, you should ask Tris when she goes to work later" Tori rolls her eyes and just smiles.

"Whatever Lauren" The conversation of our table slowly faded as I continue to watch the table. What could've happened? And whatever happened I don't feel any happier.

* * *

**TRIS**

I sat opposite Uriah today. After what happened just minutes ago, I couldn't stand a close distant with him.

_I was on the way to the cafeteria for breakfast. My mind was running around with random thoughts especially tonight's camping. Coincidentally, I bumped into Uriah._

_"Hey, Tris. Are you ready for tonight?" Uriah asked. I wasn't. I didn't even want it to happen._

_"Uriah, about that." He stepped back, as if disgusted by me._

_"Tris, you won't be bailing now?" Uriah asked. I bit my lip and he shakes his head._

_"Fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your decisions" he said and walked away._

I just look down the table, tears forming in my eyes. Christina nudges me which makes me turn towards her.

"You're quiet?" Christina asks in a whisper. I shake my head then we see Lynn walking towards us, well, more like strutting in our direction.

"Have you heard? Peter is back." Silence around the table and the next thing I know is that everybody is staring at me.

* * *

Christina decided to walk with me to the tattoo parlour because the hospital was just a few steps away from there. Still, she continued to ask me why I was quiet so I decided to stop walking and sit down on a bench and talk.

"Come on, Tris. You've been silent the whole morning" Christina says.

"I'm just not sure about Uriah anymore." I finally said after a few argument in my head if I actually should say it. She sighs and I look at her. I was envious of Christina for having Will. Not that I wanted Will to myself but because they have an amazing relationship together. When can I find someone like Will? _Maybe you have already. You're just not looking completely_. I shake the thought out of my head. I didn't want anyone to pop in with that thought, especially Four.

"You should end it already then. You don't want to hurt Uriah more." Christina and her advices. But I guess ending it with Uriah will make all my confusion go away. I nod and Christina puts her hand over me shoulder and rubs my arm.

"You'll be alright, Tris!" she said and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

I inhale deeply as I walk towards Uriah's room. People said they saw him walking towards the apartment so he might be here. I need to get all of this over with. When I pass by his room the lights were out. Was he sleeping? I open the door which was fortunately unlocked and saw no one inside. Where was he? Then out of nowhere he heard talking in their room and coincidentally, the lights were on and the door was slightly open.

"I don't know what to do Marlene. Tris just seemed so distant." I hear Uriah saying from inside. Marlene sighs, well, I assumed it was her.

"What do you plan to do then?" Marlene asked. Silence.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I should end it already" Uriah said.

"Do what you think is right. If you think breaking up with her is the right thing, then you should. You don't have to take the pain any longer, Uriah" Marlene said. What was she trying to point out? That I was nothing but pain for Uriah. I couldn't help myself. I cried and ran to the person I know I can actually talk to. Four.

* * *

**FOUR**

I stare at the target. My eyes were hurting for just staring. The gun was on my hand but I wasn't shooting. The only thing running on my mind is Tris and Uriah. Wow, that's a first. The last thing I would want to think about is both of them but it was really the thing running around my mind. If they're over then I finally have my chance. I can walk straight into Tris life and it'll be everything I ever wanted but it just all seem wrong.

I ready myself in front of the target, completely grip the gun and about to shoot but then I heard someone crying. The noise illuminated and it seems to be getting closer.

I look around and see her, at the door, arms wrapped around herself, crying.

"Tris" Suddenly, she weeps more and her knees fail her.

"Hey, what happened?" I said as I kneel in front of her. She shakes her head and I knew that she doesn't want to tell me anything.

I wrap my arms around her and let her cry on my shirt. It might be overwhelming that I am holding Tris in my arms but it was heartbreaking seeing her hurt. Only Uriah could have done this to her and I pledge that he will pay.

* * *

**A/N**

**Peter is in my story. Yay!  
This chapter is just another filler.  
Feel free to review, follow and favourite :)  
Pardon me for all the grammatical errors and typos. I'm human. I make mistakes.**

I just want to thank my readers who have been practically supporting this story and if you guys have the time, check out Conidici's FourTris Fanfic, Till the Deepest Depths, if you haven't yet. It's amazing.  
(Don't worry. I'm doing all that I can to persuade her to update her story :])

~Catch you guys next time ;)


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I'm not the best in updating. :D  
Yes, sorry about weeks of not updating. School is well, school. x). Now that Exams are over I hope, that I can be updating soon. **

**I just realized, after writing this chapter I have only three more chapters to go. ): I know, it's sad. I'm not sure if I plan to make a sequel. Maybe I will if ever I have the time :D**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

**Review, follow and favourite :D**

* * *

**TRIS**

"How's the breakup?" Askd Christina as she sat beside me, dropping a plateful of pancakes on the table. She stares at me as she took a bite of some pancakes.

"Pancakes for lunch, Tina?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes pushes the plate slightly away.

"Stop changing the subject, Bea." she says, sticking her tongue out to me. It was rare that I call her Tina and she calls me Bea and usually, it happens when we're talking about really random things.

"So, how'd it go?" she asks again bumping me on the side.

"Well, it never happened" I frankly said. Christina stares at me in shock and I knew I'd be getting tons of _What the hell happened_ sermons. She looks around and see if people and then say, "What?" She whispers but you can practically feel the intensity on her voice as she says the word.

"It's just that..." but before I can finish the whole cafeteria hushed.

"What's the matter?" Christina asks. I shrug, not knowing what to say. We both look over the crowd to see what or who made the whole cafeteria quiet.

With the size of people in front of us, it was hard to see what exactly people went quiet about. We see Will and Lynn coming over our table.

"Did you see?" Christina says. Will and Lynn both shrugs. I sigh. Will, Christina and Lynn decides not to deal with it any further but my curiosity was still getting the best of me. I stare at the oak doors waiting for whatever is coming in. Then soon after, the doors slowly open yet unfortunately, my three other companion didn't notice. As the doors completely open, I stand up from my seat.

"What's up, Tris?" Lynn asks noticing. I tilt my head to the direction of the door and say, "Look!" Simultaneously, Will, Christina and Lynn looks around, gasping as they saw what everybody apparently saw.

Peter is back.

* * *

**FOUR**

Lauren and I are in the lunch line when I saw Tris with Christina. Christina looks as if she wants to kill her. I forgot that I was in a line making Lauren bump into me.

She grunts, "Four, there's a line behind you." she says as she pointed to the group of people behind me. I move swiftly away from the line with nothing on my plate but a piece of bread. Apparently, my appetite was quickly gone.

"Not hungry?" Lauren says. I didn't say anything. Instead, I walk towards our table, hoping to get my thoughts away from Tris and it did.

Not long after we took our seats, the cafeteria became quiet and most of the people inside went milling up towards the cafeteria doors. Tori, who just entered, quickly made her way to our table.

"What's with all the fuss?" Tori says. Lauren and I shrug. I look back at Tris's table. Apparently, the gang still was not complete. I play with the bread on my plate having no intentions of eating it. It was a waste of food, I know but I really had no energy to eat the food in front of me. All of a sudden, Lauren grunted beside me.

"Four, what the hell is your problem?" Lauren, obviously totally pissed, says. I sigh. I was about to say something when suddenly the doors of the cafeteria opened. Wanting to see a look on what people were whispering about, I stand on the chair and looked over the heads of the people in front of me.

Just as the door opened, a person I haven't thought about for days was standing there, looking over the crowd, and eyebrow raised as if wondering why people was looking at him.

Tori releases a light giggle.

"He was gone for just a couple of months and now he's all talked about. What happened? Did he star in an advertisement or something?" Lauren laughs. Whatever news happened about Peter outside obviously never got to us.

"Wait," Tori says as if she missed something. "If Peter is back," Tori stopped again maybe not knowing what her words are going to be next. Lauren gives her a _So!_ look and Tori sighs, "Then so is Eric." At the mention of Eric's name I wanted to vomit. My appetite completely was gone and I had no intention to eat.

* * *

**TRIS**

Uriah and Marlene came a little after missing Peter's parade. He was now choosing from a varieties of fruits, getting a juice pack as he did.

"What did we miss?" Marlene says looking around the cafeteria. The air of what happened a couple of minutes ago was still hanging in the air.

Uriah sits beside my seat, leaning into me but I quickly lean forward thus having him kiss just my cheek. He bites his lip and looks down. I look away, looking back at Peter. He was standing at the end of the line, holding his plate full of food staring at me. He smiles and all of a sudden, he winks.

* * *

Four and Uriah stand from their seat, simultaneously after what Peter did. Uriah was about to walk towards him but I held his hand. Oh, only if I could stop Four from doing something stupid.

"Uriah, don't" I say, not looking at him.

"God Tris, what will you do, let him harass you?" Uriah says. I giggle then roll my eyes.

"Stop, overreacting Uriah. He just winked!" I stand up from my chair, walk out of the cafeteria and go to the only place I know I could go, the Chasm.

* * *

I sit there, looking at the water crashing over the rocks. Ever since my birthday, my feelings for Uriah has changed. Well, practically my emotions have been totally mixed up. I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly wipe my eyes to prevent tears from spilling down.

"Go away, Uriah." I says knowing it was him. He laughs. That laugh. It wasn't Uriah. A chill travelled down my spine.

"Missed me, Tris?" He says. I never wanted anything but have him gone. But now, he was standing behind me. I bite my lip, turn around and face him.

"Hey Peter."


	19. Chapter 18

**Short chapter sorry. And another apology because I made Uriah a total jerk in this chapter. I don't know what compelled me to do it, I just did. **

**Thank you for the continuous support. **

**I have a bad news though, after this chapter, I'll have only one chapter left til' the last chapter. **

**Again, I recommend you to comment what you think, may it be positive or negative. I accept any. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**TRIS**

"Hey Peter" I say. He was smiling at me. Not a smirk but a smile. I never thought Peter could actually smile. He sits on the place next to mine. I place a small distance. I want to go away, to excuse myself that I had to go to Uriah but my feet were betraying me.

"So, how's Dauntless without me?" He asks. I raise my brow and smirk.

"I never thought you left. Doesn't seem as if you were gone" He laugh and put his hands in front of him linking his hands together. Someone, the awkwardness lifted.

"I am insulted" He pretends to be offended and I just roll my eyes not knowing what to say. "What happened to you, anyways? While I'm gone?" He asks. As if he actually cares. For the first time, I look at him, he was serious.

"Well, just tons of drama and Dauntless cake" Again, he laughs. I still didn't trust him even though he was so vulnerable to look out now. What was he doing?

* * *

**FOUR**

Since Peter is back, Eric is here too. Of course, since dear Eric is back, there is someone who'll boast me around again. I roll my eyes. "So I suspect Dauntless is working fine without me?" Eric says. "Yes, it was actually going fine without you." I answer. Eric faces me. I smile.

"What?" I ask even though inside I was laughing. "You may go. I don't need you here. Find Peter, will you?" He asks. "My pleasure" I say and then walk away to look for Peter.

* * *

As I was walking towards the apartment where sources told me Peter stays in, I saw Uriah, well more of I heard him. I thought he was with Tris and they finally made out but when I went closer, it wasn't Tris's laughter that I hear. I didn't want to eavesdrop for Tris after what she told me when I was comforting her in the training centre, after I said I'll make Uriah pay.

"Please Four. Stop trying to do things for me. I can do it. I'm Dauntless anyways" Thinking about it again, as if hearing it one more time from her, stings.

But I knew for sure that I can't agree with Tris. I will do this for her because I love her, and that is what I know to be true.

* * *

"I mean, I thought you were dating Tris?" the unfamiliar girl says.

"Oh, I don't really know." Uriah says then the girl laughs again. Every word that they utter to each other makes me sick.

I hear Uriah cough and I continue to listen in, "Let's not talk about Tris for now. Besides, you're here. A much more pretty lady like you wouldn't want to wait, right?" I couldn't help it. I opened the door and stared at Uriah.

"You're a jerk, Uriah!"

* * *

**TRIS**

"So Uriah and you are a thing?" Peter asks. I nod. "For how long?" Peter adds. "A couple of months." I say. I didn't really want to talk about Uriah. Peter and I have been talking here for a couple minutes now, or maybe hours. Heck, I don't know. All I know is that somehow, Peter was nice to talk to.

"I actually thought, it's the Four and Tris tandem that they'll be shouting when I come back." Peter jokes. I laugh myself but suddenly, a wave of emotions come pelting it's way towards me. Before I can say anything else, Christina was catching her breath behind us.

"What the hell?" She asks seeing Peter and me. Before I can say anything, "Explain to me later, but you have to come with me." Christina says. There was worry in her voice and I was afraid something bad had happened to Uriah, or worse to Four.

"What? Why? What's happening?" I say as I run towards wherever Christina is taking me, Peter trailing behind us.

"I don't know what happened, it's just, I saw Four and Uriah fighting and it didn't look good" At soon as the words processed, I pick my speed up and ran.

* * *

I didn't wait for Christina to show me the way and besides, I didn't have to let her show me the way. From the mob of people walking towards a bigger mob, I knew where to go. In the centre of all those, I saw Uriah and Four shouting at each other, fist directed towards one another. I squeeze myself to the ever growing crowd until I got to the centre. Before Uriah can throw another punch, I stepped in between them, blood spilling on my clothes.

"Will you two, please?" I say as I put my hands up to stop them from coming towards each other.

I look at Uriah who was wiping his nose with his sleeve. It didn't really do much difference because as quick as he wiped it, the blood started spilling back down again. Four didn't look much battered up as Uriah is yet he did have a split on his lips and a bruise was forming on his forehead.

"I can't believe you." I assume the Four started this fight because of his lack of bruises and scars but knowing that he was better fighter, I wouldn't doubt that Uriah was totally wrecked.

Four but his lip which only made the bleeding worst. He steps forward and I thought he was going to walk pass me and start punching Uriah again yet instead, he leaned in closer, not that close and said, "I'm sorry" I felt a shiver run down my spine, "for everything" he adds then he walks out. Most of the people were also walking out and I was glad. I look towards Uriah who was catching his balance.

"Uriah, are you alright?" I say trying to help him out. He quickly let himself go out of my hold on him and says, "Stop Tris. If you want to help me, run along. I don't need your help" My heart shattered right there. I can't believe he can say that. I watch him walk away, bumping Peter as he did. Only Peter and Christina was left. As much as I didn't want to cry in front of Peter, I did.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Well yes, I suck at updating. I've known that fact for a couple of weeks now. **

**By the way, school in the US and the UK and other countries (I think) starts tomorrow :DD Good luck and have fun. Well, that's all I can say for now. **

**Anyways, good news. I still have two more chapters left. Apparently, I needed another chapter until I end this fanfic. **

**But...**

**I'm still planning if I'll add more chapters (which is highly unlikely because it will totally ruin my ending I intentionally planned on having), make a sequel or just end it all after two chapters (but that's cruel) **

**But I will let you guys decide, your voices will prevail. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TRIS**

I break down. I didn't care that Peter was there, he could mock me all he wants, I really don't care. My knees fail me. My hands were over my face from stopping anyone from seeing me. How can Uriah say that? I felt someone grip my arms.

"It's alright, Tris. Let's take you to your apartment" Peter says. What was he doing? How come he became so nice? I couldn't take it, I remove myself from his grasp and ran, to a destination I still do not know off.

* * *

**PETER**

I stare them dumb founded, looking at Tris run away, farther and farther away from me. Gosh, what is this I'm feeling. I feel my heart beating fast and flutters inside my stomach. Why now, why must I see Tris like this? She never stood up, well except for once being in Abnegation and for being first jumper but other than that, she didn't quite strike me as pretty. Why then do I feel this way for her now. My head was turning and I needed to get away.

* * *

I walk around the Pit, not knowing where to go. I accidentally bump into Eric.

"I finally found you!" Eric says, his voice was obvious with relief.

"What now?" I say. He puts his hand under my elbow and drag me to who knows where.

* * *

"So, is the plan working?" Eric asks. I was busy thinking, not about Tris, but just things.

"What plan?" Fortunately, I still got to concentrate, a bit, on Eric.

"You know, Tris." As quickly as her name pass my ears, I look up and everything I was thinking about is swiped out in an instant.

"She's still alive. I don't really know what you want me to do?" I say. Eric sighs.

"Do everything you can?" Eric asks, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"So what? I'll kill her?" I ask. I really didn't know why my voice was starting to rise, and the next thing I know, I was already facing Eric down.

"If that is what you must do" Eric says. I sigh and go back to my seat.

"I tried, twice and look at that got me. Beaten to a pulp by Four" I say. Again, Eric sighs.

"I don't care what you have to do. She's a threat and I want her gone" Eric says and soon, he walks out of the room.

As soon as Eric was out of sight, I finally process his words. _Kill Tris?_ My blood was boiling. I can't do it. It was so easy to do it before. I started kicking the wall. I hated myself for falling, falling at a wrong time.

* * *

I walk back towards my apartment. My feet were already aching and I had to get away. I didn't want Eric to constantly make a puppet out of me, doing things he just wanted to do. But it got me thinking? What did Tris do to make Eric so mad at her?

When I got to my apartment, I didn't notice the girl who has been running in my mind for the past couple of minutes until he called my name.

"Peter" I look back, put my hands in my pocket and sway on my heels. "Hey" I say and smile.

"How are you?" I ask. She shrugs, "I guess I should've expected it." She says, hurt that she was trying to conceal was obvious in her sweet little voice. Silence was making a tension inside the room.

"I didn't know you live in the same apartment as we were" She says. I guess she was just trying to make a conversation or to lift the awkward silence.

"Well, it won't be for so long" I say. Tris looks confused. I smile and enlighten her, "I have to go back to the City. I mean, this is no permanent vacation. No vacations are, by theory, permanent" Tris nods her head after I explain.

A small 'Oh' was the only thing she can utter.

I nod and point to my room. "I better get packing." She purses her lips and put her hands on her back pocket, spinning on her place, getting ready to leave.

"Don't forget to say goodbye" she says before she can go back to her room.

"I won't" I say then watch her wander to her room.

As she got to her room, I open mine and look around. I just got this room and I'd be leaving again. I'm not even sure I'll come back. I sigh knowing I had no other choice. If I shall die, then I will die knowing I made the right decision. I take my suitcase above my shelf. Gladly, I haven't unpacked much. I only pack the little things I remove from my suitcase. Some notebooks and some pens. Yet, before putting it on the bag, I decided to sit down on the bed, and started scribbling down notes.

After a couple of minutes, my left hand was aching from all the writing. I look at the letter, read and reread it to see if I'm going to embarrass myself. I know I will but the possible fact that I won't even return to Dauntless, I wouldn't even care if I'll be a laughing stock in this faction.

* * *

**TRIS**

I enter my room, this heavy feeling on my chest. Christina was inside the room, scrolling over some pamphlets.

"You seem, sad" she says seeing me enter the room.

"It's just. Peter has been really nice. Did you notice?" I say. Christina sighs and looks at me, lowering the pamphlet.

"Yeah, it's odd. But I still don't trust him" Christina says. I lie on my bed, looking at the top of Christina's bunk.

"And you shouldn't too, Tris. After he tried to kill you, twice. Maybe it's just a plot to kill you again. I'm just saying" Christina says. I mumble something but even I can't distinguish what it is.

I turn to my bed to get some rest, or possible pretend to get some rest. After a couple of minutes, the lights turn off and I assume that Christina thinks I'm sleeping and she will too. After about half an hour, in making sure if Christina was truly asleep, I walk out of the room. I look around to see if anyone was around the halls, once I got outside the room.

Slowly, tiptoeing, I walk towards Peter's room. The lights were out. Maybe he too was sleeping but as I got closer I saw a letter pinned to his door.

_At the rooftop. If you still want your goodbye._

Even though I think this is a scheme, I still walk towards the rooftop, wearing my hello kitty pyjamas and my bunny slippers. People were looking at me as I walk towards the rooftop even though I was trying all I can to hide myself. When I got close to the rooftop, I'm afraid Peter already left but as I went to the light, he spoke.

"So, I didn't think you'd come" I step away from the edge, cautious of every move he, as well as I, do.

"I told you not to forget to say goodbye" I say. He smiles.

"I told you I won't" He steps closer to me, I step back.

"You're still afraid of me" He asks. I shrug.

"Just being cautious" I say. He giggles a little. He steps closer, takes my hands in his and after a few seconds, lets it go leaving a letter on my palm.

The train was getting closer, because it was harder to hear. "Don't forget about me, Tris" He silently screams. I smile and scream, "I won't" He leans his head forward and I close my eyes, pressing my lips together. I feel his lips on my forehead. I open my eyes and see him walking away.

He goes to his suitcases, and walks towards the edge, ready to jump.

"Goodbye!"

Then he jumps.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay! PeterTris? I'm so cruel. I plan to end this whole fanfiction leaving you guys with an unknown story about Peter and Tris. **

**And again, sorry for the typos and grammatical errors. I'm human :D **

**Anyways, review please! I need to know what you think.**

**Love you guys, always :D **


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok, so I really don't know if I'll be doing a sequel but I'm thinking about it still. Thing is, if I ever decide to make one, it'll be a long time since I'll post it. But I'll keep you guys posted. **

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews. As always, it makes my day. :D**

**Follow and favourite and continue to review.**

**Enjoy!**

_**BTW: The Vampire Diaries Reference at the end of this chapter :3**_

* * *

**TRIS**

I stand there, my hand clutching the letter, looking at the space once occupied by Peter. Knowing that nothing will become of it, I walk back towards the apartment, hoping that Christina was still asleep. As I near our room, I heard laughter and know that, not only Christina was awake, but both Lynn and Marlene were back from wherever they went. I put the letter in my jacket pocket and slowly open the door.

As soon as I the door opens, no noise filled the air, as if a veil of silence dropped on them. But as quick as the veil went down, it went back up again.

"Hey, where have you been?" Christina says jumping down from his bed.

"Just around. Thought I could use some fresh air" I said. Marlene rolled her eyes, and Lynn just continued what she was doing.

I jumped on my bed, not bothering to dealt with anything or anyone in the room and let myself drift of to sleep.

* * *

I haven't talked to Uriah for a while now. I didn't like it somehow. Will we be those kinds of couples that just end it there without anyone actually ending it?

When I woke up this morning, the room was empty, no note was written for me. I don't like this arrangement. I never wake up the latest, never sleep the earliest and especially never be left behind before breakfast.

My blood was boiling, at how everything changed for the past few days, at how people -_friends_ looked at me differently just because of what happened to Uriah and me. I grunt, knowing there is not much I can actually do so I walk towards the bathroom, clean myself and decide to go directly to the tattoo parlour.

I find, that in 7:30 in the morning, I'm not the only one who decided to go to the tattoo parlour. I open the door, making the bell chime as the door passes it. Tori, who apparently didn't expect me, jumped from her seat, squinting to see clearly who was there.

"Tris, what are you doing here so early?" she asks, sitting back on her sit.

"I don't really know. I thought, this is where I should go" I said. Tori doesn't complain. She just smiles and continues, to what it seems like, reading a magazine. I shrug, go to the back room to change and go back to the counter.

No one was speaking, and I was only playing with a piece of paper in front of me. Apparently, Tori noticed that I was bored, she cut of the silence and decided to change it with a couple of intriguing, well I suppose, news.

"So, I haven't seen you and Uriah together, lately. Anything the problem?" she asks. I shrug and fix myself in the chair. She sighs.

"So, can you and Four finally be together?" she asked. I was shocked. I know Tori and Four are good friends and I wouldn't be surprised that somehow, Four told her the things he told Lauren. Whatever those were.

"Maybe in another universe, we can be together" I answer, somehow not wanting to dealt with it further.

Tori sighs. "And come on, he'll get over me soon, find prettier girls that he can be with" I add. Tori stops what she's doing and looks at me. Not that look as if she's disappointed, it doesn't even mean as if she's hurt about my answer. But someone, the look she gave me somehow showed that I was too stupid to even ask that question.

"The way he looked at you. I got it then. He loved you, and it was killing him. He won't get over you, Tris, he can't."

I don't say anything, I really didn't know how to answer that. How the hell can you even answer that, exactly?

Tori didn't seem to care if I will have any reaction for that, somehow, maybe, my silence was actually better than anything else and somehow, I wanted this silence too.

* * *

I refused to look for my friends for the whole day. I was still mad at them on how cliché they could judge a person. My life was a wreck now, not a total wreck. Not the wreck that could make me destroy my life, or end it. It was still a controllable wreck. The kind of wreck that can be rebuilt but will be needing a couple of hands.

Not knowing where to go, I decide to go to the club.

Somehow, I shouldn't have. Even if my life was a wreck, it wasn't enough to break my fragile heart. But just one, one thing can change it, can shatter it towards the bottom of my stomach and I didn't know, I didn't ever predict that the object, person, that can punch me right through the chest, through the heart and back again, is the person I somehow was longing to see.

As I get to the club, I saw him. Beer on one hand and the other too occupied to do something I can't even imagine what he was doing. But tons, I mean tons of girls were surrounding here. I didn't know if I should feel jealous, because Uriah was my boyfriend. But looking at him now, I can't help but think that we actually did break up, like he was having his post-breakup party, and that nobody even told me.

Then suddenly something happened.

Something I believe I shouldn't have seen.  
Something that could shatter my heart into a million pieces.

As it flashed in front of my eyes, I whispered his name but I never thought it would be too loud for him to hear.

Uriah stares at me as if he couldn't believe that I was there. Just there, I know that we weren't over. His eyes still reflected hurt and hatred for himself for doing what he just did.

He stood there, evaluating himself for what had happened, trying to stand firm. But I couldn't, I couldn't act strong. I can't even feel anything anymore so I ran.

* * *

I let my feet drag me from place to place. Places where I can think, I can learn to mend my broken heart, to make it beat again inside this hollow space inside my chest.

I continue to run until I can't take it anymore. I break down, cry in the middle of Dauntless, showing no sign of being brave at all. I'm surrounded by people who can eventually kill me now. But I don't care. There's no more object that pumps blood all over my body. I am practically dead. A body without a soul. I feel as if I'm an inanimate object, my body remains alive until it can't take the pain this world is putting it through yet there's nothing inside. Just a void of sadness, feeding me from the inside slowly, carefully yet painfully painless.

"Hey," I hear his voice, passing through my ears. I feel his hands lift me from the ground. He lets me cry on his chest, soaking his shirt with tears that just continuously flow, not stopping and not intending to.

* * *

I rest my head on Four's shoulder. I've been crying all day. Why else? How would you feel if you saw your boyfriend drunk in a bar, lip-locking with another girl. At least Four was there for comfort.

His hand was over my shoulder. We weren't speaking to each other. I can't let myself to speak about what happened, about anything that happened actually.

"Tris?" he says. How he says my name is soothing, isn't it?

I mumble something but even I didn't understand it.

He strokes my cheeks, loops some strand of her over my ear. He leans closer but thing is I don't lean back. Whatever may happen, it'll happen. I feel the heat from his lips on mine but our lips were still not touching. So close. He breaths out and I feel the air tickle my upper lip. Just before our lips crash, we failed to notice a pair of footsteps coming close.

"What the hell, Tris?"

* * *

Uriah was there, standing opposite both of us. Instincts immediately told me to leap out of the sit I was seating on and stand between Uriah and Four.

I walk closer to Uriah but he stops me, putting up his arms and walking farther away. I look at Four who wasn't moving but he seemed hurt.

I was here, in the middle of a choice, in the middle of a past love and a forbidden romance. Four comes closer, I step back. Uriah, I assumed was rooted on his place waiting for whatever should happen.

And he, Four, stands in front of me, rather leaning onto me as if Uriah wasn't standing just a few feet between us, jaw still dropped. He leans closer and I was afraid he was going to kiss me in front of my boyfriend. I was biting my lip rather menacingly, it, almost bleeding. Our cheeks touch as he whispers in my ear.

"He is your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes"

* * *

**_To Be Concluded_**


	22. Epilogue

**A/N**

**Last chapter. It's sad, I'm crying.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the follows and the favourites.**

**And also those who have followed and added me to their favourite list. You don't know how I feel and I feel totally happy that I can't fathom my happiness.**

**Anyways, since my birthday is a couple of days from now, 35 days I think, I will be offering all my readers a special gift. (Well if it is counted as a gift for you guys)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**TRIS**

The new initiates will soon be joining us. I was just tying up my laces when a knock on the door echoed through the whole room. I open the door and Uriah was standing there, leaning in the door frame, with a seductive look plastered on his face. I raise my eye brow.

"If you're trying to win me back, Uriah. That really doesn't work" he releases a laugh and I laugh myself. He comes in and sits at one of the revolving chairs Marlene bought for the room, took a book from the desk and started playing with the pages.

"Marlene says it was cute and I just tried it on you" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Marlene, eh?" He lowers the book he was playing with and eyes me. "Oh, don't start teasing me, Tris!" he says behind the book. I smile at him as I put on my leather jacket.

"How can I not? Just a week after you dumped me, you're already out with her. You might be my friends but that was rather harsh." I say, trying to sound saddened. Then silence, which I didn't expect to happen, covers the room.

"I was hoping Four and you had finally settled." he says. We walk out of the room just after I managed to pull my hair up into a ponytail.

"Apparently not" I say as I lock the door behind me. Uriah holds onto my elbow and lead me to the Dormitories where we were asked to fix some things.

"There are tons of guys in Dauntless, Tris. What if you fall head over heels with a new initiate?" he says an eyebrow up at the same time smirking. I roll my eyes. "Or you might surprise us all and then announce that you're already dating Eric." I smack him in the shoulder and he groans rather exaggerated as we got to the dormitory of the Dauntless-transfer. Christina and Will are already fixing the pillows in a rather fashionable way.

"Chris, it's not a pajama party. It's a dormitory room" Christina rolls her eyes at Uriah as she puts the last pillow on the last bed. She sighs after.

"Okay. So the only thing we need to do anyways is sweep." Christina eyes me and I roll my eyes. "I'll do it." shrugging at the end. She shrieks and links her arm on Will's.

"Now, can we eat. I'm starving" Christina says at Will. Having no choice, Will reluctantly agrees. "See you later, Tris" she says pinching the bottom of my elbow as she passes by.

"Anyways, I have to work on the Dauntless born initiates' room. You alright here by yourself?" he asks. I nod and then he runs out of the room.

I still remember the night Uriah broke up with me. It wasn't a night to forget.

_3 Months Earlier_

_After Four left, Uriah and I were left there, staring at each other._

_"Uriah, I can explain!" Uriah looks at me, jaw dropped. I step forward, he steps back._

_"What do you still need to explain, Tris?" He says. His voice was breaking and I was breaking myself._

_"Uriah, please!" He puts his hand through his hair and shakes his head._

_"Tris, I see the way you look at him. Because that's the way you used to look at me." My heart was pumping in my chest. I wanted to deny it so badly but he saw it. He saw how I felt about Four. I don't even know how to react. He steps closer to me and gather composure. He raises his hands and I shiver. I close my eyes and the next thing I know, a hand was one my shoulder._

_Uriah leans in and looks at me. My tears was already spilling out of my eyes then he hugs me._

_"I love you, Tris and that will never change." he says in my ear. My tears were coming out faster now and I can't help it. "You are the sun that brightens my day, the moon that lights up my nights. You are always the most beautiful person I have ever met. Oh gosh, you're so stubborn that I fell for you because of it. Tris, you are the one person I envisioned my life with. But unfortunately, I have held your heart for so long and now, it's finally time to let go." He kisses the top of my head and walks away yet still holding my hand. He looks back for just a minute, our hands outstretched and then he lets go._

Tears were already rolling down my cheeks. I was looking down at my hands, holding the broom. I have totally destroyed Christina's work on the blankets. Overlooking the door, I let go of the broom and ran.

* * *

**FOUR**

I was fixing the things in the Training Centre when I heard a knock on the door. Swiftly, I turn around and see Lauren leaning onto the door.

"You don't knock, Lauren. There's no privacy thing involved here. It's just me" I say opening my arms. She, her hands across her chest, rolls her eyes and walk towards me.

"You seem busy" She says and sits on the table with the weapons. I look at the floor, smiling.

"And happy." Lauren adds as she eyes me. I shake my head and get one of the knives and sit beside her.

"Thinking about Tris?" she asks as she nudges me. I scoff. Was I even thinking about Tris? Was I even thinking about anyone? It's been three months since we last talked to each other. Three months. It just sinks in. I've been missing 3 months of my life without her. What could've happened to her? The only thing I've been thinking about are the new initiates. Lauren nudges me again to consciousness.

"Come on, Four. She picked you over Uriah. Do you think, if she'll come back, that you'll go back for her?" Lauren says. I sigh. I knew Lauren won't let this pass. I'm surprised she waited three months to interrogate me.

"She's the love of my life. I'll go back to her in a heartbeat" I say and look at her. Her sympathetic face now had a smile on it.

"You're so cute" She says and hops off the table. "I have to go. Still got things to prepare" she says and hops out of the room. I hop off the table and started polishing knives again.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, I hear panting down the hall. I stop in my tracks. Was anything wrong? Heavy breathing rushed in the room as the skinny figure walked in.

"Four, I kept on looking for you." Tris says on the doorway. Her hands were on her knees. I was internally laughing at how cute she looked. And the fact that, Tris was actually looking for me, made me smile even wider, well in the inside anyways.

"Is anything wrong, Stiff?" I ask. She holds on to the wall as she gains back her balance. She walks towards me, puts her hands on my her waist and look up at me.

"What was that?" She sounded serious and I'm glad that she didn't hear me the first time. I suck in a deep breath and look down at her.

"I said, 'Is anything wrong, Tris?'" I ask this question more sincerely and then she sucks in a deep breath and says...

* * *

**TRIS**

"Everything is wrong, Four." I say. I won't lie now. I want this, I want it to happen. "Like maybe the fact that I keep pushing down my feelings for you. You can only push the truth down for so long, and then it bubbles back up.

"Or the fact that I kept on waiting for so long for someone like you to come along and when you finally did, I didn't do anything about it" His lips part and I know that he was about to say something. I raise my hand and stop him from talking.

"I like you Four, and I love you. Maybe you don't like me anymore but..." I couldn't say anything else because Four started to but in. It was annoying but when he started speaking, I actually closed my lips.  
"And now I'm looking at you," he said, "and you're asking me if I still want you, as if I could stop loving you. As if I would want to give up the thing that makes me stronger than anything else ever has. I never dared give much of myself to anyone before – bits of myself to Lauren, Tori, but it took years to do it – but, Tris, since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me."

I stand below him and look up to him. He was looking down at me. This is one of my creative moments. Those moments when time stops around you, when you feel infinite, alive and free. When you don't really know what's happening around you but you're connected. Four leans in closer and so do I. I can feel his breath on mine. This was it.

The kiss that will last. This wasn't the kiss that should've have been, the kiss of pity on my birthday, not even a kiss of goodbye. This was a kiss of a new beginning. Me and Four, Four and I.

I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N**

**Awww . last chapter and yet so short. :D. Forgive me. **

**So, for the gift, I decided to make a sequel because I can't bear you guys to be sad. You made me happy for the past months, it's cruelty that I make you feel otherwise.**

**I'll be posting the sequel anytime now, just stay tuned, just check my profile every now and then.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as this. (But as always, original is better than sequel. Well, most of the time)**

**Thank you for all the support over the past 4 months and I don't know days and I hope you continue to support it until it all eventually ends. **

**_Disclaimer: Divergent and all its fantastic attributes is the work of the Amazing Veronica Roth. _**

**__****Dialogues and quotes I used for this story is all thanks to: The Mortal Instruments, The Host, The Infernal Devices, The Vampire Diaries, The Vow and yeah, Divergent :D**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
